Suite Francesa
by Alondra Viridiana
Summary: Choromatsu, junto a su hermano mayor Karamatsu, vivían tranquilamente a las afueras de un pequeño pueblo cerca de Paris. Con la segunda Guerra Mundial en pleno apogeo y la creciente invasión de los soldados alemanes a su hogar, ambos hermanos aprenderán que sin importar cuan intenso sea un amor éste siempre se verá opacado por la cruel realidad. [OsoChoro] [IchiKara] [AU]
1. Chapter 1

Lo se, no tengo perdón de Dios DX pero es que acabo de ver la película hace poco y me dije a mi misma "mi misma, esa podría ser una buena adaptación OsoChoro, IchiKara" y por eso boom XD aquí esta :3 para quienes no conozcan la película les recomiendo encarecidamente que la vean, de verdad que es súper bonita :3 además de tener una banda sonora preciosa TwT

Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es de su respectivo creador, solo hago esto sin fines de lucro :3

La película "Suite Francesa" tampoco me pertenece, como dije, todo es de su respectivo creador.

Gracias por leer y comentar :D

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

SUITE FRANCESA

 _El ejercito Alemán invade la frontera de Francia, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que llegue a la capital. Muchos hombres, mujeres y niños tuvieron que ser trasladados hacia otras regiones con el avance del Nacional Socialismo en nuestro amado país, solo podemos esperar que mágicamente llegue ayuda a la nación Francesa…_

–¿Sigues leyendo ese periódico?– Choromatsu dio un pequeño brinco en el sofá en el que estaba cómodamente sentado. Una fría taza de café descansaba en la pequeña mesita de vidrio a sus pies mientras que en su regazo había quedado el ultimo ejemplar del diario matutino que había llegado con nuevas noticias de Paris. Karamatsu, con las manos en la cadera, negó levemente.– No deberías torturarte la cabeza con eso _Mon Cheri._

–¿Debería esperar a que los alemanes me torturen, entonces?– Se mordió el labio, no quería sonar tan rudo, pero la maldita guerra, Alemania y todos sus aliados incluidos, estaban destruyendo todo lo que conocía, además de recordarle constantemente que ese pequeño castillo de cristal en el que vivía no era mas que eso, cristal, cristal que en cualquier momento podría ser destruido ante el mas mínimo roce. La tristeza en los azules ojos de Karamatsu calaron hondo en su pecho, su hermano mayor no tenia la culpa de nada. – _Desolé,_ Karamatsu.

–No te disculpes.– Le sonrió con ternura, Karamatsu jamás se había enojado con él antes, ni siquiera cuando quiso enlistarse, a escondidas de la familia, en el ejercito fronterizo en Alsacia. – La comida estará lista en unos minutos, no demores mucho.

Choromatsu asintió centrando de nuevo su vista en el periódico que tenia en el regazo. Afuera el día pintaba prometedor, el cálido sol de verano golpeaba los arboles y las flores con sus suaves rayos, los pájaros y las mariposas revoloteaban de aquí para allá en los verdes campos y campiñas, un clima de los mas contradictorio a la situación en la que muchos de los ciudadanos de Francia estaban viviendo en estos momentos, sobre todo en las zonas fronterizas a la nación germana.

Muchos de los hombres habían sido reclutados por el ejercito, dejando el campo y los trabajos abandonados, mujeres y niños resguardados en sus casas rezando por que todo se solucionara pronto; él había querido enlistarse voluntariamente, defender al país que lo vio nacer, junto a Karamatsu. Pero jamás pudo lograr su cometido pues su padrastro, el Vizconde Iyami, no dejo que pusiera un pie lejos de la enorme propiedad que tenían en Bussy, una pequeña provincia cercana a la capital.

 _–_ _¿Qué necesidad tienes de ir a pelear una guerra perdida?– Fue el estruendoso grito que resonó por los enormes pasillos de la mansión de estilo victoriano. Choromatsu miraba con sus intensos ojos verdes el furioso rostro de Iyami.– ¡Solo harás que te maten! Jamás has manejado un arma antes y dudo mucho que puedas hacerlo ahora ¿Por qué dejar atrás los lujos y la seguridad de tu hogar para pelear una batalla que no te corresponde?_

 _–_ _¡Claro que me corresponde!– El rostro del mayor comenzó a ponerse aun mas rojo. Choromatsu no se dejo amedrentar, una oleada de nacionalismo resurgiéndole en las entrañas, pero en su interior sabia que solo era su ego queriendo vanagloriarse bajo un acto de hueca valentía. – Soy un ciudadano de esta nación, es mi deber pelear por ella._

 _–_ _Que peleen los campesinos.– Una mueca desdeñosa surcándole el rostro, Iyami chasqueo la lengua en sus enormes dientes frontales para afianzar aun mas su comentario despectivo.– La perdida de un noble vale mil veces más que la de mil campesinos comunes y corrientes._

 _–_ _¡¿Cómo puedes…?!– Menudo cretino._

 _–_ _La respuesta es no. Y si sigues insistiendo te echare a patadas de la casa, veamos cuanto te dura el gusto viviendo entre la escoria callejera.– Choromatsu miro a Karamatsu buscando un poco de apoyo pero el de ojos azules simplemente se mantenía con la mirada baja y sin decir nada. – Aprende cual es tu lugar y cuales son tus obligaciones, mocoso insolente._

 _Iyami dio por terminada la discusión y los mando a ambos a sus habitaciones, aquella noche no cenaron y Choromatsu solo pudo lamentar el hecho de que, por mucho que golpeara su orgullo admitirlo, si no podía aguantar una simple noche sin cenar jamás podría aguantar días en trincheras en el campo de batalla. A las semanas de la discusión que tuvo con Iyami, muchos de los criados de la casa fueron reclutados en por el ejercito._

 _–_ _¿Y bien?– El de prominentes dientes poso una mano en su hombro derecho.– ¿Lleno tu solicitud, soldado?_

 _Choromatsu se alejo de su toque como si quemara, la burla en los rasgados ojos del mayor le revolvía el estomago. Abandono la habitación para encerrarse en su recamara hasta muy entrada la noche, Karamatsu fue a tocar su puerta repetidas veces rogándole por que bajara a comer algo, lo que fuera, pero en esos momentos no quería ver a nadie. Se paso la noche entera tocando el piano o simplemente mirando el paisaje nocturno de su ventana, su lugar estaba ahí, entre pomposos lujos e inútiles presentaciones en la alta sociedad francesa que se ocultaba cobardemente sintiéndose seguras en sus mansiones y castillos, intocables._

–Intocables…– Arrojo el periódico sobre la pequeña mesilla mientras caminaba hacia el ostentoso comedor de pulida madera de cedro blanco. Karamatsu ya se encontraba sentado en una de las muchas sillas de la enorme mesa. La comida servida pródigamente en la costosa vajilla de plata.

–Una _mademoiselle_ me entregó esta mañana un encargo de Iyami.– Karamatsu fue el primero en romper el silencio; Choromatsu siempre pensaba que tal vez sentía que aun estaba molesto por no haberle apoyado aquella vez. Como única respuesta asintió con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a comer.– Debemos ir al pueblo, ya sabes, cobrar la renta de las propiedades que están siendo ocupadas por los criados de las parcelas.

–¿Y porque no va a hacerlo él personalmente?– Volteo a mirar al mayor por primera vez.– Creí que, cuando se trataba de dinero, nos consideraba unos inútiles y débiles. Sobre todo a ti, siempre decía que si te encargabas de las finanzas de la familia nos dejarías en la calle, eres demasiado amable Karamatsu y mucha gente allá afuera podría aprovecharse de eso.

–Bueno, creo que en estas situaciones no esta mal ayudar al prójimo.– Sonrió transparente. Choromatsu odiaba la sonrisa de Karamatsu, era demasiado cálida, demasiado dulce, en resumen, demasiado inocente para el podrido mundo, un mundo desesperado por sobrevivir. Si había algo que estaba seguro protegería con su vida de cualquier invasor esa definitivamente era la sonrisa de su hermano mayor. – Estamos en una guerra, debemos ayudar a los mas necesitados, no hundirlos mas en la miseria.

–¿Vez a lo que me refiero?– Karamatsu, simplemente, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad y eso, eso le aterraba de sobremanera. – A todo esto ¿a dónde se fue Iyami?

–Tenia que ir a visitar a unos parientes en Orleans.– El de azul se encogió de hombros. – Creo que es algo mas bien diplomático, solo menciono que no regresaría si no hasta la próxima semana, tal vez.

Ninguno de los dos dijo mas, simplemente comieron en total silencio siendo el único ruido los cubiertos que chocaban en los platos. Cuando ambos terminaron se subieron a uno de los muchos autos que Iyami poseía, un _Renault_ negro, y emprendieron el rumbo por los extensos campos que eran parte de sus tierras hasta llegar a la ciudad. El pequeño pueblo de Bussy contaba apenas con las suficientes casas y edificios para albergar a la población, una escuela primaria por la mañana y secundaria por la tarde, si uno quería estudiar un nivel mas alto de educación debía viajar a Paris, a unas dos horas de distancia.

El ayuntamiento era lo que ciertamente mas resaltaba, un enorme edificio de ladrillos pintado de un seco color crema con unas largas y ostentosas escaleras al frente. Iyami siempre solía decirles que, si los alemanes llegaran a bombardear Bussy lo primero que caería seria el ayuntamiento, el edificio era un insulto al buen gusto del Vizconde y ciertamente Choromatsu no lo culpaba, a él tampoco le agradaba, de hecho, no le agradaba casi nada arquitectónico de Bussy, tal vez solo la pequeña fuente que se encontraba en medio del parque, y la modesta biblioteca donde solía pasearse de vez en cuando a leer algún libro.

La primera parada fue en una de las pequeñas granjas aledañas al pueblo, Iyami la había puesto en renta pues se encontró deshabitada desde hace años. Ahora vivían en la propiedad los señores Matsuno junto a su única hija, Todoko. El señor Matsuno había sido uno de los pocos hombres que no habían sido enlistados en el ejercito, el hombre no podía caminar bien, una ligera cojera permanente por haber caído de su caballo tiempo atrás, ahora se dedicaba junto a su esposa e hija al cuidado de los animales de la granja y de la tierra; mucha de la comida que se consumía en la mansión venia de aquella modesta granja.

Todoko fue quien los recibió en la entrada, la guapa castaña de veinte años nunca los miro con buena cara, sobre todo porque siempre que ellos iban a visitarlos Iyami se encargaba de hundir mas a la humilde familia con sus comentarios despectivos y pedantes. La señora Matsuyo, por suerte, fue la única que los recibió con una sonrisa; la visita no duro mucho, el dinero le fue entregado a Karamatsu y ambos procedieron a irse del lugar, así fue en las siguientes paradas, una igual a la anterior.

–Deberíamos darles mas tiempo a las personas para reunir el dinero.– Le comento el mayor cuando se encontraban ya en el automóvil de camino hacia la mansión.– Estamos en una guerra, es comprensible que las personas no tengan los recursos suficientes para pagarnos.

–¿Y como se lo diremos a Iyami?– Choromatsu apretó el volante con algo de fuerza ¿Era su imaginación o a lo lejos venía una procesión de personas?– El muy maldito no desperdicia ni un solo céntimo.

–Choromatsu detén el automóvil.– No, no era su imaginación, una enorme fila de personas, todas cargando pesadas valijas, se encontraban recorriendo los campos. Al parecer se dirigían a Bussy. – ¿Qué es todo esto?

–No tengo idea.– El de verde no perdió tiempo y bajo rápidamente del automóvil. Las personas pasaban a su lado, algunos con prisa, otros simplemente ignorándolo y otros, unos pocos, lo saludaban antes de retomar su camino.

–Disculpe, _madame_. – Karamatsu se acerco a una mujer que venia con su pequeña hija.– ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Qué esta ocurriendo?

–¿No se ha enterado?– La pobre parecía alterada, apretaba la mano de la pequeña con algo de fuerza mientras movía los ojos de un lado a otro nerviosamente.– Los alemanes entraron a Paris, una de mis hermanas vive allá y nos hizo llegar la noticia, todos nosotros buscamos alejarnos lo mas posible de la capital, estoy segura que no tardaran en llegar a Bussy también.

–Debemos irnos…– Pero antes de que pudiera tomar la mano de Karamatsu unas enormes sombras aladas se proyectaron como fantasmas sobre las personas, sin duda aviones de bombardeo alemán.

Todo paso demasiado rápido, lo único que Choromatsu atino a hacer fue jalar a Karamatsu hacia el automóvil; las pequeñas bombas caían sobre las personas explotando y levantando la tierra a su paso. La muchedumbre comenzó a dispersarse histérica, muchas personas cayeron al suelo producto del golpe de las explosiones, algunas muertas, muchas otras inconscientes. Cuando los aviones pasaron lo único que dejaron a su paso fue una estela de polvo y muerte.

–¡Karamatsu!– Toco el rostro de su hermano solo para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, el terror brillaba en los ojos azul cielo del mayor. –¡Tenemos que volver, ahora!

Ambos corrieron hacia el automóvil de nuevo emprendiendo rumbo hacia la mansión. Choromatsu cerro la puerta a cal y canto, sintiendo que volvía a respirar. Karamatsu seguía como en trance, demasiado para jóvenes criados en cunas de plata y oro. La noticia de la ocupación del pequeño poblado de Bussy llego a todo lo largo y ancho de la región. El alcalde había mandado a llamar a todas y cada una de las familias de la zona en la plaza principal, los alemanes habían tomado el ayuntamiento como cuartel de operaciones y todas las personas del pueblo y aledañas a el debían de entregar cada una de las armas que tenían bajo su registro.

Además, varias de las casas de la zona serian ocupadas también por los soldados alemanes el tiempo que durara la invasión del lugar, algo así como un asilo autoimpuesto por los mismos soldados. Choromatsu apretó con fuerza la escopeta que sostenía entre sus manos, a su lado Karamatsu apretaba contra su pecho una caja de tamaño mediano que guardaba en su interior dos pistolas. La fila de personas para entregar las armas en el ayuntamiento era larga, todos los ciudadanos del pequeño pueblo rodeados de soldados alemanes que se paseaban a sus anchas por las empedradas calles en sus vehículos. Al final del día el teniente coronel, el rango mas alto de ahí, dio un pequeño discurso sobre como serian las cosas de ahora en adelante, si se portaban bien, prometían no dejar el pueblo reducido a cenizas, de lo contrario…

–Sabia que este día llegaría.– Choromatsu alejo su plato de comida violentamente. El estomago y posiblemente todo su tracto digestivo se había cerrado abruptamente. Karamatsu y él ya se encontraban de nuevo en la mansión, ambos a la espera de la visita de los alemanes a los que tendrían que darle asilo.

–Iyami mando una carta.– Fue lo único que el mayor dijo.– Se quedara en Orleans.

–Debí suponerlo.– Mascullo el de verde entre dientes, maldito cobarde, poniendo su pellejo por encima de todo.

–Disculpen, mis señores.– Interrumpió suavemente una de las criadas, la tensa mueca en su rostro solo podía significar una cosa.– Los alemanes llegaron.

–Hazlos pasar, Clarisse.– La joven se retiro rápidamente, parecía asustada y no era para menos, su casa, el lugar mas seguro e intimo que alguna vez pudo tener, estaba siendo invadida por invitados no deseados. Su libertad y todas las cosas que alguna vez pudo disfrutar le estaban siendo arrebatadas sin que él pudiera hacer algo. Choromatsu apretó la mandíbula tan fuerte que por un momento temió hacerse daño.

Las pesadas pisadas hicieron eco en el suelo de madera. Karamatsu mantenía la vista fija en su plato, Choromatsu fue el primero que inicio el contacto visual. Eran dos, uno de ellos, el mayor al parecer, lo miraba con esos intensos ojos escarlata y una sonrisa despreocupada en el rostro aparentando ser amigable, el otro tenia el cabello revuelto, los ojos de un profundo violeta y una mueca de molestia en el rostro. Ambos llevaban el uniforme desarreglado pero no había que ser demasiado listo para darse cuenta que no eran simples soldados, sobre todo el de mirada rojiza.

–Buenas noches señores.– La burlona voz hizo que el estomago de Choromatsu se encogiera de coraje, tenía tantas ganas de ir quitarle a ese idiota la molesta sonrisa del rostro.–Lamentamos interrumpirlos en medio de su cena. Mi nombre es Osomatsu y este amargado que esta a mi lado es mi teniente, Ichimatsu.

–Las habitaciones al final del pasillo.– Fue la seca respuesta del de verde, Choromatsu prefirió centrar su atención a su plato de nuevo. Karamatsu parecía congelado en su lugar.– La orden fue darles la mejor habitación de la casa.

–No hay necesidad de ser tan parco.– Ichimatsu simplemente chasqueo la lengua, molesto y aburrido de todo aquello, Osomatsu decidió ignorarlo.– Pense que todos podríamos llevarnos bien.

 _"_ _¿Sera estúpido?"_ fue el primer pensamiento que cruzo por la mente de Choromatsu _"¡Estamos en una maldita guerra! ¿Cómo puede, siquiera, mencionar tremenda estupidez?"._ El comedor quedo en total silencio, Karamatsu en su mutismo autoimpuesto y Choromatsu peleando contra el enorme impulso de asesinar con sus propias manos a esos malditos alemanes. Osomatsu suspiro cansado, el viaje hacia ese pueblucho lo había dejado cansado, decidió dejar a ambos hermanos solos y comenzó a subir las escaleras con Ichimatsu a su espalda como si fuera su sombra.

–Creo que perdí el apetito.– Karamatsu se levanto repentinamente de la silla del comedor. Las manos le temblaban mientras las apretaba en un puño fuertemente cerrado. –Buenas noches, Choromatsu.

–Espera Kara…– Pero el mayor ya se encontraba subiendo apresuradamente las escaleras. Ambos se quedarían en las habitaciones de las visitas mientras que las habitaciones principales serian ocupadas por ambos intrusos, como Choromatsu los había apodado.

El de verde dejo caer su cabeza sobre la madera de la mesa, se sentía atrapado en su propia casa, se sentía un completo inútil por no poder hacer nada por impedir que aquello pasara pero por sobre todo se sentía desesperado, ese tipo de desesperación que te corroe las venas y te perfora los huesos, el sentimiento de una persona que se ahoga en el mar sin poder salir a la superficie por algo de oxigeno y que sabe que, tarde o temprano, terminara muriendo. Justamente así se sentía en aquellos momentos.

–Disculpa por molestar de nuevo.– Levanto la cabeza como si tuviera un resorte en ella, Osomatsu lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta recargado en una de las esquinas de manera despreocupada, solo traía los pantalones y los calcetines dejando al descubierto el fuerte pecho, Choromatsu desvió la mirada con algo de nerviosismo, era la primera vez que veía a otro hombre de esa manera, Karamatsu era su hermano y por ende no contaba. – Me gustaría saber si podrías darme las llaves del piano, el que se encuentra en mi habitación.

Su piano, su precioso piano en manos de aquel idiota que seguramente no sabia ni tocar la tecla de _Do_. Con un largo y pesado suspiro se quito la cadenita que siempre llevaba consigo, el dije era, en efecto, la pequeña llavecita que abría la compuerta para dejar al descubierto las teclas de marfil de su amado instrumento. Se la arrojo al otro con desdén mientras volvía a centrar su verde mirada en su comida ya completamente fría.

–Es un hermoso piano.– Osomatsu seguía parado en el marco de la puerta y Choromatsu rogaba por que se fuera lo mas rápido posible, su sola presencia lo incomodaba demasiado.– ¿Es tuyo?

–No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia.– Seguía sin mirarlo ¿Por qué simplemente no se iba? Ya le había dado la llave ¿Qué mas quería de él?– Aun si fuera mío lo tomarías igual

–Bueno, de donde yo provengo.–Comenzó mientras se acercaba y se sentaba en la silla en la que antes estaba Karamatsu.– Dicen que las cosas se parecen al dueño.

Choromatsu lo miro alzando una ceja y la boca fruncida con una ligera molestia, si ese alemán no se iba entonces seria él quien abandonara el comedor. Osomatsu tomo una de las manos del de verde sin que éste pudiera preverlo, con cuidado beso el dorso y volvió a soltarlo sonriendo tranquilamente. Choromatsu quedo estático en su lugar, como si un rayo le hubiera caído encima y hubiera partido su cuerpo a la mitad.

–Voy a tratarlo bien.– Le mostro la pequeña llave refiriéndose al piano. – Te lo prometo.

Solo cuando pudo dejar de sentir la presencia de Osomatsu fue que Choromatsu se permitió bajar la guardia de nuevo. Su piel le ardía, al igual que las mejillas. Aquellos iban a ser unos días muy, muy largos.


	2. Chapter 2

Siguiente capitulo! :D voy con buena racha! XD

Gracias por leer y comentar :'3

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Los primeros días eran una total tortura para Karamatsu, cuando se levantaba lo primero que escuchaba era el sonido de las voces de ambos soldados hablando en alemán, la estridente risa del de ojos rojos y los constantes regaños del de ojos amatistas, además de las fuertes pisadas en el suelo de madera; todas las noches, aun no sabia quien, uno de ellos se la pasaba tocando el preciado piano de Choromatsu hasta muy entrada la madrugada. Estaba consiente que Choromatsu también lo escuchaba pero prefería hacer oídos sordos, ellos no estaban en esos momentos en calidad de quejarse por absolutamente nada. Las señoritas que eran parte del cuerpo de servicio habían decidió regresar a sus hogares dejándolos a ellos solos para hacerse cargo de sus huéspedes no deseados.

Karamatsu suspiro mientras acomodaba lo mejor que podía las pesadas bolsas con los víveres para aquella semana, la comida se acababa a una velocidad alarmante, sobre todo ahora que tenían dos bocas mas que alimentar y que tragaban como si aquella fuera la ultima comida de sus vidas. Choromatsu se la pasaba encerrado en su estudio, solo salía algunas veces para cobrar las rentas de las propiedades o para alguna visita de cortesía a algunos nobles que aun vivían por la región, de ahí en fuera parecía evitar pasar el mayor tiempo posible en alguna otra habitación de la casa, o mas bien, evitar toparse con ambos soldados que vivían ahora con ellos. Dio unos pasos mas antes de poner unos segundos las pesadas bolsas en el suelo, él no estaba acostumbrado a hacer aquello.

Bajó la mirada al sentir los ojos de los demás soldados alemanes en su persona, desde que habían llegado al pueblo pareciera que se habían apropiado de la pequeña plazuela y la fuente, la cual usaban como regadera ocasional, paseándose casi desnudos enfrente de todas las personas que tenían la desdicha de toparse con ellos. Las mujeres mayores los miraban horrorizadas por aquel vulgar comportamiento tan impropio de un servidor de una nación pero las jóvenes mas bien parecían embobadas viendo aquellos blancos cuerpos, muchas incluso tenían la fantasía de fugarse con algún soldado para irse a vivir a Alemania, una fantasía ridícula e imposible, pero Karamatsu no las culpaba, después de todo en una guerra ¿Quién no quisiera estar del lado ganador?

–Creo que me acabo de volver homosexual.– Escucho que decía uno de ellos, Karamatsu trato de ignorar el constante acoso visual que sentía hacia su persona y tomo de nuevo las bolsas del suelo pero las palmas de sus manos ya se encontraban demasiado lastimadas e irritadas.

–Tiene un muy buen culo.– aporto otro a la platica.– no me molestaría metérsela, igual y a cuatro no noto que es hombre.

–Oí que todos los hombres franceses son demasiado liberales en cuanto al sexo.– y de pronto Karamatsu tenia cinco pares de ojos mirando intensa y descaradamente su cuerpo, trato de levantar las bolsas de nuevo pero ahora solo pudo moverlas unos cuantos pasos.– ¡Me encantaría probar si es cierto!

–Podríamos obligarlo.– apunto el ultimo de ellos.– Después de todo nosotros estamos al mando y estas basuras deben obedecer.

 _"_ _Dios, por piedad dame fuerzas para irme de aquí"_ Era en lo único que el de azul podía pensar en aquellos momentos pero por mas plegarias internas que lanzara éstas parecían no ser escuchadas. Una alarma se activo estrepitosamente en su interior cuando a lo lejos comenzó a escuchar unas pisadas que se acercaban cada vez mas y mas cerca de su posición. _"Oh no, por favor no"_ apretó el mango de las bolsas de nuevo tomando algo de impulso para seguir moviéndolas, las arrastraría hasta su casa de ser necesario, pero lo ultimo que deseaba era que esos cerdos nazis se acercaran a él con intenciones nada sanas hacia su persona.

–¿Necesitas ayuda?– Una voz, grave y un poco monótona, se dejo escuchar atrás de él. Karamatsu la reconoció casi al instante a pesar de solo haberla oído un par de veces. – Das lastima aquí parado con esas bolsas, se ve que no estas acostumbrado a este tipo de trabajos.

–N-no…– Susurró bajito, pero no sabia si estaba negando la ayuda o afirmando el comentario del soldado. Ichimatsu lo miro largamente por unos segundos antes de arrebatarle ambas bolsas y levantarlas como si su contenido fuera en realidad plumas.

–No es problema.– Se encogió de hombros ignorando a Karamatsu y comenzando a caminar hacia la mansión. Los músculos del brazo se le marcaron levemente mientras transportaba la pesada carga ante la atónita mirada del de azul.– Además yo también iba hacia la misma dirección.

–P-pero…– Se quedo ahí mirando la ancha espalda del soldado mientras mordía con fuerza su labio inferior.

–¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado?– Y aquello fue mas que suficiente para que el de ojos azules caminara al lado del de morado. Ambos caminaron en un mutismo acordado durante un par de calles, solo fue cuando estaban a nada de llegar de nuevo a la mansión que Karamatsu carraspeo un poco nervioso, aquel hombre lo ponía demasiado nervioso.

–Gracias por ayudarme.– Seguía sin mirarlo pero podía sentir perfectamente las amatistas de Ichimatsu escanearle el rostro de arriba abajo.

–Ya te lo dije, dabas pena ajena.– el joven soldado dejo la pesada carga en la mesa del comedor, ya después Karamatsu se encargaría de poner las cosas correspondientes en su lugar.– Además… seria una verdadera lastima que una piel tan bonita se viera arruinada por algo tan simple como cargar unas bolsas.

Salió del comedor a paso apresurado dejando a un muy asombrado Karamatsu ahí sin saber realmente que hacer o que decir ¿Aquello era un cumplido? ¿Qué se supone que debía contestar a eso? Se llevo una mano al pecho sintiendo los acelerados latidos de su corazón, aquello no podía estarle pasando, no, no y NO. De todas las personas en el mundo ¿Cómo podía su suerte ser tan traicionera? ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle esto sus sentimientos? Karamatsu sacudió la cabeza con fuerza tratando de alejar aquellos impuros pensamientos, Choromatsu estaba pronto a llegar y él aun no había preparado nada para la comida de aquel día.

Choromatsu se encontraba recargado en el volante del automóvil, su cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas a la visita que le había hecho hace unas horas a la familia Matsuno. Todo este tiempo le había estado ocultando a Karamatsu el hecho de que no había suficiente comida en la despensa porque él llevaba una buena parte a los Matsuno. Cuando estaciono el auto cerca de la humilde casa la primera en recibirlo había sido la señora Matsuyo, ambos habían intercambiado unas cuantas palabras, la pobre mujer estaba acabada y mas ojerosa de lo normal, además temía mucho por su pequeña Todoko, últimamente la había visto demasiado cerca de el soldado que les habían asignado para dar asilo.

–Tengo tanto miedo de que decida irse con él.– Junto ambas manos para dejar descansar su cabeza en ellas, Choromatsu miro el café que la mujer le había servido. Ambos sentados en la pequeña y gastada mesa de la cocina. – Ella lo ve con un brillo en los ojos, tengo tanto miedo de que él solo la utilice y después la alejen de mi.

–No debería preocuparse por eso señora Matsuyo.– Trato de reconfortarla pero ni él mismo podía con su propia situación.– Si gusta puedo hablar con ella.

–Te lo agradecería mucho, Choromatsu.– Lo tomo de las manos mirándolo suplicante, el estomago del de verde se encogió de nuevo.– Aun no logro entender como es que mi pequeña no puede encontrar un hombre así de bueno como tu

Y Choromatsu simplemente no supo que responder. Entro a la mansión encontrando a Karamatsu revolviendo ollas y sartenes en la cocina, su hermano se había tomado muy enserio lo de cuidar la casa. Ambos comieron en silencio, últimamente era lo único que hacían, no intercambiaban palabras, ya no bromeaban entre ellos, absolutamente nada, era como si la sola presencia de los soldados en su hogar representara una constante vigilancia aun y cuando Osomatsu e Ichimatsu no pasaran mucho tiempo en la propiedad. La tarde paso sin mayores contratiempos y en un parpadeo la oscuridad de la noche envolvió al pequeño pueblo de Bussy.

Choromatsu pasaba lentamente las amarillentas hojas de aquel libro que Iyami le había regalado para su cumpleaños numero quince. Se lo sabia de memoria pero simplemente aquella noche lo único que buscaba era distraer su mente de todo, en especial de la suave música de piano que resonaba por los largos corredores y se colaba hasta su habitación provisional. Una tonada suave, lenta y con ligeros tintes románticos entremezclados con un aire melancólico. Choromatsu aun no se podía creer que esa hermosa pieza de música, de la cual no tenia conocimiento, proviniera de aquel molesto soldado de mirada rojiza. Uno de los camiones alemanes que supervisaban por la noche mando el aviso a todas las casas a apagar las luces. Ahora tenían un estricto y riguroso toque de queda que todos debían respetar.

Por la mañana Choromatsu se levanto con cierta opresión en el pecho por lo cual decidió que tomar un poco de aire fresco en el jardín trasero de la propiedad le vendría bien. Ignoro los constantes llamados de Karamatsu para que fuera a desayunar y se escabullo, con pluma y papel en mano, hacia una de las partes que mas le gustaba de aquel inmenso jardín. Las flores y los insectos solo avivaban el ambiente mientras el de verde comenzaba a relatar una pequeña carta, aun no estaba seguro de a quien enviársela, tal vez lo único que buscaba era desahogarse. Estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo que no noto cuando un perro, de tamaño mediano, llego corriendo a su lado. El animal parecía estar eufórico de verlo, movía la cola de lado a lado con fuerza, segundos después la inconfundible figura de Osomatsu se dejo ver.

–Perdón por interrumpir.– Se acerco a acariciar la cabeza del perro, este parecio contento y después se alejo centrando su atención en las mariposas que sobrevolaban los rosales.– Es un poco hiperactivo, le gusta hacer amigos nuevos.

Choromatsu no contesto, simplemente lo ignoro y siguió escribiendo. Osomatsu sintió la sonrisa tambalearle en el rostro pero aun así no se desanimo.

–Es una casa muy hermosa la que tienen.– Se acerco un poco mas al menor, Choromatsu sentía como su respiración comenzaba a agitarse por lo que prefirió seguir evitando el contacto visual con el de rojo. – ¿Te molesta si me siento?

–Vas a hacerlo de todos modos.– Contesto por lo bajo apretando fuertemente entre sus manos las hojas que llevaba consigo.– Es de mi padrastro.

–¿Cómo?– Osomatsu centro su atención en el menor y Choromatsu tuvo que aclarar su garganta antes de continuar.

–La casa, es de mi padrastro.– Lo miro de soslayo, la mirada escarlata seguía pendiente de todo sus movimientos.– Hay varias propiedades que también son de él, mi hermano y yo no tenemos nada.

–Pero el piano es tuyo ¿O me equivoco?– Osomatsu sonrió acercándose un poco mas al joven, estaba aliviado de que no lo hubiera mandado a freír espárragos, en cambio había comenzado a relajarse poco a poco y le estaba hablando, eso ya era un avance.

–¿Qué te hace pensar eso?– Las esmeraldas del menor fijas en el rostro del soldado.

–Tu hermano no parece ser el tipo de persona que toque un instrumento, sin ofender, y por los pocos retratos que he visto de tu padrastro colgados en los pasillos se ve que él tampoco, mas bien tiene cara de tener un muy mal sentido del gusto.– Choromatsu reprimió una traicionera risa que quería escapar de sus labios, la comisura de éstos queriendo elevarse para mostrar una pequeña sonrisa. Osomatsu quedo embelesado con aquel simple gesto.

–Era de mi madre… Me lo heredo al morir.– Recordar viejas heridas nunca fue de su agrado pero al parecer Osomatsu se encontraba muy concentrado en escucharlo, era la primera vez que alguien, aparte de Karamatsu, se tomaba la molestia de querer escucharlo.

–¿Tocas el piano?– Sin notarlo ambos comenzaron a entablar una pequeña y amena charla.

–Mi madre me enseño. Era maestra de música.– El de verde sonrió con nostalgia. – La pieza musical que escucho todas las noches… No la puedo reconocer.

–Y no lo harás.– Soltó una pequeña risa al ver la mueca en el rostro del menor.

–Conozco de música…–Por un momento se sintió completamente ofendido ¿Qué pensaba que era un ignorante acaso?

–Y créeme cuando te digo que no lo dudo.– Osomatsu miro al otro fijamente perdiéndose en el intenso color verde de su mirada.– Pero esta pieza no es algo que hayas conocido antes.

–Tu la compusiste…– De pronto todo comenzó a tener sentido, el porque algunas partes en aquella hermosa tonada parecían repetirse algunas veces, era porque apenas estaba en desarrollo. Choromatsu sintió de nuevo como sus latidos comenzaban a acelerarse.

A lo lejos Karamatsu observaba atentamente la platica que su hermano menor y aquel soldado mantenían, le costaba creer que Choromatsu pudiera estar hablando con tanta soltura con alguien a quien consideraba como un enemigo, pero contra todo pronostico ahí estaba y al parecer el tema de conversación era del agrado de el de verde pues Karamatsu podía reconocer, con suma facilidad, la mueca de emoción que surcaba el rostro del menor cuando un tema le interesaba de verdad. Con cautela se alejo de la ventana y comenzó a subir las escaleras, no escuchaba absolutamente ningún sonido dentro de la casa por lo que supuso que se encontraba solo.

Al final del pasillo entro despacio en la habitación que le correspondía a Ichimatsu, su antigua habitación. No había movido absolutamente nada, todo estaba exactamente a como lo recordaba con la única diferencia de que sobre su escritorio estaban desparramadas sin cuidado muchas cartas, algunas con mensajes cortos, otras parecían completas biblias de lo largas que estaban. La curiosidad le comenzó a picar y con cautela quiso tomar uno de los tanto papeles que ahora adornaban su escritorio.

–¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¿Quién te dio permiso de entrar?– Karamatsu dio un brinco, su corazón martillándole en el pecho y los nervios comenzando a fluir descontrolados por todo su cuerpo. Ichimatsu estaba parado en el marco de la puerta mirándolo con dureza. – Te hice una pregunta ¡Contesta!

–N-no… Yo, yo solo… olvide algo.– La voz apenas y le salía en un susurro, estaba asustado. El de morado se acerco al escritorio revisando superficialmente los papeles para después volver a centrar su mirada en él.

–¿Las leíste?– Karamatsu negó rápidamente, quería salir de ahí cuanto antes.

–Léela.– Ichimatsu tomo una de las tantas cartas y se la paso, Karamatsu no movió un solo musculo pero el molesto rostro del menor hizo que terminara aceptando aquel papel. – ¡En voz alta!

La orden, clara y concisa, hizo que Karamatsu se encogiera sin pensarlo. Paso rápidamente sus ojos por la pulcra caligrafía de la carta antes de comenzar a recitar en voz alta.

–"El señor Dekapan siempre presume de ser un buen ciudadano ante los ojos de la sociedad…"– Levanto la mirada, de verdad que no quería hacer aquello, pero Ichimatsu seguía mirándolo con aquella expresión tan amenazadora que el de azul no tuvo otra alternativa mas que regresar a la lectura.– "Pero nadie sabe que realmente es un pedófilo que goza de mantener relaciones sexuales con jóvenes el triple de jóvenes que el, deberían acusarlo y encarcelarlo…"

–"El joven Chibita vende alimentos al mercado negro, la señora Francoise es una perra comunista e hipócrita, la tipa que es refugiada y que finge ir a misa todos los domingos en realidad es una sucia judía"– Termino de leer Ichimatsu después de haberle arrebatado la carta de las manos al mayor. Karamatsu no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.– Y hay mas de donde vino esta. Son de sus vecinos, al parecer ya nos estaban esperando en el ayuntamiento cuando arribamos aquí.

–¡Son chismes! ¡Ninguna de esas horribles cosas escritas ahí pueden ser ciertas!– El de azul se callo al instante al ver que, sin pensarlo, había alzado demasiado la voz. Ichimatsu lo miraba atentamente pero sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.– Esas cartas deberían ser quemadas. Estas personas solo lo hacen para saldar viejas cuentas.

–Si por mi fuera ni siquiera las leyera.– Se sentó en la silla cercana al escritorio pasando rápidamente su aburrida mirada por las cartas para después volver a centrarla en Karamatsu.– Pero mi Mayor me lo ordeno, es mi trabajo leerlas.

–P-pero…– Iba a replicar, no podía dejar que esas ridículas acusaciones mal infundadas hacia sus amigos, personas que conocía y apreciaba, salieran a la luz.

–Largo.–Ichimatsu volvió a elevar la voz, pero solo un poco, para que la orden sonara sin replica alguna. Karamatsu volvió a pegar un pequeño brinco en su lugar pero obedeció al instante cerrando la puerta tras de si cuando abandono la habitación dejando solo al menor.

Ichimatsu acomodo las cartas, una a una, sobre el desordenado escritorio sin dejar de mirar la puerta por la que había salido Karamatsu. Nadie, aparte de él, iba a ver esas cartas, las quemaría de ser necesario y quien sabe, puede que incluso eso alegre al de azul. Había visto muchos retratos de su hermosa sonrisa y le gustaría mucho verla en persona.


	3. Chapter 3

Alguien dijo actualización? XD paso rápido a dejar el capitulo :3 porque mañana continúan mis exámenes :'(

Gracias por leer y comentar! :')

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Los cubiertos sonaban como repiqueteos cada vez que tocaban la cerámica de los platos. De nuevo ese mutismo autoimpuesto por ambos hermanos reinaba el comedor donde ambos tomaban la cena; Osomatsu e Ichimatsu ya se encontraban en sus habitaciones por lo cual no había motivo para seguir con aquello. Karamatsu dejo el tenedor sobre su plato para mirar a su hermano menor, no sabia como comenzar y tenia miedo de causarle un disgusto a la única persona por la cual daría todo y mas. Abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla al instante bajando de nuevo la mirada, Choromatsu ni se había percatado de todo lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del mayor, su vista fija en el plato de comida que apenas y había probado.

–Hoy te vi en el jardín.– Karamatsu levanto la mirada para tratar de hacer de nuevo contacto visual con el menor, sin embargo Choromatsu seguía con la vista fija en su plato de comida.– Me alegra que te estés divirtiendo.

–¡No me estoy divirtiendo!– golpeo de improvisto la dura madera con la palma de sus manos sorprendiendo al de azul, la mueca molesta en el rostro de Choromatsu le advertía que debía irse con cuidado.

–No lo decía con mala intención.– Tanteo el terreno pero el menor seguía en una posición defensiva mirándolo como si hubiera dicho que su santa madre había sido una ramera cualquiera.

–No deberías tener ninguna intención.– volvió a recargar su espalda en el respaldo de la silla. Sabia que Karamatsu nunca lo diría con esa intención, era demasiado amable como para tener malas intenciones.– Ellos son el enemigo, están invadiendo nuestra nación y ahora invadieron nuestra casa, no quiero que ni se te ocurra pensar que encuentro divertida esta horripilante situación.

– _Desolé.–_ Su hermano mayor volvió a bajar la vista dando por terminada la conversación y dejando el comedor de nuevo en aquel mutismo muerto.

Choromatsu apuro el contenido de su plato lo mas rápido que pudo, no podía seguir en esa habitación sabiendo que era el culpable de esa mueca desolada en el siempre amable rostro de su hermano. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos tratando de llegar cuanto antes a su habitación pero a mitad de camino del pasillo se topo justamente con quien no quería volver a toparse en lo que le restaba de día. Osomatsu lo salido con esa animada sonrisa de siempre mientras alzaba una mano, Choromatsu paso de largo a su lado sin voltear si quiera a mirarlo ¿Cómo podría? Había tenido una conversación de lo mas hipócrita con la única persona en el mundo a la que juro jamás decirle una mentira.

–Al parecer no son unas buenas noches.– Rio por su comentario pero Choromatsu siguió avanzando.– Espera, Choromatsu.

–No debería hablar contigo, es mas, no debería dirigirte la palabra siquiera.– Se quedo parado enfrente de la puerta de su habitación tomando con fuerza el picaporte pero sin moverlo.

–Solo quería devolverte esto.– Le extendió unas cuantas hojas. Choromatsu simplemente las tomo y entro a la habitación, demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

Una vez dentro dejo caer pesadamente su cuerpo sobre el colchón. La cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas ¿Por qué le estaba pasando todo esto a él? ¿Qué había hecho en otra vida para que ahora sintiera esos molestos sentimientos? ¿Qué tan mal estaba su cabeza como para haberse enamorado del enemigo? Si Iyami estuviera aquí y viera su comportamiento seguramente lo echaría a patadas a la calle. Dejo caer sus manos al lado de su cuerpo y si querer toco las hojas que Osomatsu le había dado, ahora que lo pensaba mejor no recordaba haber olvidado hojas en el jardín. Con cuidado las tomo entre sus manos y de entre ellas un pequeño papelito salió cayendo en su pecho.

Choromatsu lo miro intrigado solo para descubrir que se trataba de una pequeña pieza de una composición de piano, reconocería esos acordes en donde fuera, pero eso solo podía significar una cosa. El de verde tardo en conciliar el sueño aquella noche. Por la mañana Karamatsu ya lo estaba esperando para el desayuno. Ambos hermanos comieron en silencio viendo como Osomatsu e Ichimatsu abandonaban la casa, pero antes de irse el de rojo hizo contacto visual con Choromatsu sonriéndole mientras le mostraba la pequeña llavecita de su piano, la dejo en uno de los bolsillos del saco de su uniforme apropósito para después colocar el pesado saco en el perchero de la entrada. Cuando ambos hermanos terminaron de desayunar y Choromatsu se aseguro que Karamatsu se hubiera ido al mercado aquel día corrió hacia el perchero de la casa a sacar la llave de su preciado instrumento.

Corrió subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos y casi contiene el aliento al llegar a su habitación y abrir las teclas del piano. Tomo el pequeño papelito entre sus manos memorizando cada una de las notas, con cuidado comenzó a acariciar las teclas con sus largos dedos simplemente sintiendo de nuevo la suave textura de estas. Una a una fue tocando las notas de aquella pequeña y peculiar melodía, sonaba tan bien en sus dedos, podía sentir como todas las emociones que esa pequeña pieza transmitía le recorrían todos los poros del cuerpo y, por primera vez desde que todo aquel calvario comenzó, se permitió sonreír abiertamente por un momento. Afuera, mas concretamente debajo de la ventana que daba al cuarto de Choromatsu, Osomatsu se encontraba recargado en la pared fumando uno de sus cigarros, su obra maestra siendo tocada por otra obra de arte igual de exquisita, porque eso era el joven de ojos esmeraldas, una bella obra de arte que el joven soldado se moría por admirar por el resto de su vida.

La tarde volvió a caer con rapidez, Choromatsu se había pasado casi todo el día sentado en el piano repitiendo una y otra vez aquella bella melodía para poder tenerla guardada en lo mas profundo de su mente. Unos pequeños golpes en la puerta le avisaron que ya era momento de salir de su burbuja de ensueño; Karamatsu tenia una expresión de los mas pálida y algo asustada, Choromatsu sabia que si algo lograba poner de ese modo al mayor era porque uno de sus amigos o familiares se encontraba en peligro. Ambos bajaron las escaleras rápidamente encontrándose al señor Matsuno sentado en la mesa del comedor, el hombre tenia un semblante tenso y los miraba a ambos con ansiedad, como si estuviera reteniendo algo en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar.

–¿Ocurrió algo?– Choromatsu fue el primero en hablar simplemente para romper un poco la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente. Karamatsu se mantenía callado pero el de verde sabia que el mayor ya conocía el porque de aquella visita inesperada.

–Vengo a pedirte un favor, Choromatsu.– El hombre mayor lo miraba seriamente pero con algo de miedo brillándole en los ojos.– Quiero que el soldado que esta en mi casa se vaya.

–¿Cómo…?– Karamatsu quiso intentar meterse en la conversación pero fue interrumpido abruptamente por el mayor.

–He escuchado los rumores.– Carraspeo un poco.– Sobre ambos, miren no estoy aquí para juzgarlos, simplemente quiero que ese bastardo se aleje de mi hija.

–¿Qué rumores? ¿De que esta hablando?– Choromatsu parecía el mas sorprendido de los tres ¿Sera posible…?– Nosotros no… de todas formas nosotros no podemos ayudarlo con eso…

–¿Por qué no le piden ayuda a sus "amigos"– Lanzo las comillas al aire, Choromatsu torció la mueca dispuesto a replicar, ellos no eran sus amigos, ni nada parecido, pero Karamatsu le tenia aprecio a esa familia al igual que él por lo que no le quedo de otra al de verde que llamar a Osomatsu y a Ichimatsu.

–Buenas noches, señor.– Saludo el de rojo con ese tono serio y respetuoso que usaba con los demás en cuanto apareció, junto al de morado, en el comedor.– Eh oído que al parecer tiene una queja de uno de nuestros soldados. Si ese es el caso le doy mis mas sinceras disculpas

–¿Entonces hará algo?– el comedor quedo en silencio, dos pares de ojos, rojos y morados, miraban fijamente al pobre hombre mayor.

–Lo siento, no tengo ninguna influencia sobre Atsushi.– Osomatsu era el único que hablaba, al parecer al de morado tratar con ese tipo de situaciones le aburría de sobremanera.– Ambos tenemos el mismo rango

–¡Claro! Olvide que para ustedes nosotros somos inferiores.– Ambos hermanos se tensaron al ver la reacción del señor Matsuno, no querían ni imaginar lo que era capaz de hacer frente a los soldados. Si tenían suerte Osomatsu e Ichimatsu no reportarían aquello con sus superiores.

–Yo nunca dije eso.– Osomatsu parecía calmado, no daba señal alguna de estar molesto o algo por los comentarios del hombre mayor y de cierta forma eso aliviaba a Choromatsu.

–Perdimos la guerra, es verdad.– Matsuno bajo la mirada pero después volvió a subirla encarando a ambos soldados.– Pero no por ello debemos perder a nuestras esposas e hijas.

–Debieron pensar en eso primero.– Fue la escueta respuesta de Ichimatsu.

–Por favor…– Fue el pequeño susurro que escapo de los labios de Karamatsu, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados y los puños apretados contra las palmas. Ichimatsu lo miro largamente, al parecer el de azul tenia cierto aprecio por aquel hombre… sabia que se iba a arrepentir de aquello.

–Lo intentare.– Osomatsu miro al de morado sorprendido de aquella respuesta, algo se traía entre manos, o tal vez… Osomatsu sonrió al descubrir la causa de tan dócil comportamiento. Ichimatsu prosiguió.– Pero le advierto que podría empeorarlo.

–Solo quiero que deje a mi hija en paz. No pienso repetirlo.– El señor Matsuno abandono la habitación mientras Karamatsu lo acompañaba a la puerta. Ichimatsu suspiro pesadamente yéndose a su habitación nuevamente dejando a Osomatsu y a Choromatsu solos en el comedor. El menor se mordía con algo de fuerza el labio inferior, se volteo rápidamente hacia la puerta y estaba a nada de irse también cuando una mano, mas grande que la suya, lo detuvo firmemente por la muñeca. Osomatsu le sonreía con calma, como si lo que acababa de pasar ahora no fuera una cosa seria, no tenia idea de lo que el señor Matsuno había hecho pero lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que, seguramente, ya hubiera pensado en dispararle al soldado alemán que vivía en su casa.

–Mi regimiento podría irse pronto.– Lo soltó solo cuando estuvo seguro que el menor no iba a escaparse. Choromatsu esquivo su rojiza mirada fingiendo levantar los platos que habían quedado en la mesa del comedor, no lo miro, no le hablo, simplemente escuchaba lo que el mayor le decía.– No podría irme con el latente pensamiento de que me detestas.

–Eres un enemigo.– Choromatsu susurro apenas, su corazón latiéndole a mil en el pecho y en su cabeza reproduciéndose una y otra vez la melodía que Osomatsu le había obsequiado.–… Pero no te detesto.

–¿Por qué no me invitas un té?– Ofreció el mayor, Choromatsu negó con la cabeza.

–No hay.– termino de guardar las cosas en las repisas correspondientes.– Sus hombres se llevaron todo.

–¿Qué tal entonces un poco de vino?– Choromatsu no contesto y simplemente volvió a ir al enorme comedor.– Hablare con mis superiores sobre esto… lo único que te pido es que dejemos de tratarnos como si en cualquier momento nos fuéramos a atacar el uno al otro… ¿A que le tienes miedo?

–La simple pregunta es ridícula.– Los ojos verdes lo atravesaron intensamente.– Eres un invasor, tu regimiento se apodero de nuestro pueblo, impusieron sus reglas y además… además recién me vengo enterando que los vecinos ya comienzan a susurrar, si esto llega a oídos de nuestro padrastro nos echaría a la calle sin reparo alguno.

–Pero su padrastro no esta aquí en estos momentos y sabes que todo lo que los demás dicen son chismes infundados.– Choromatsu negaba fervientemente pero Osomatsu no iba a rendirse así de fácil, no cuando ya había avanzado tanto.– Solo será una copa, te lo prometo.

Choromatsu comenzó a sacar las copas y el vino que Iyami siempre guardaba en uno de los compartimientos especiales en la cocina, Osomatsu se sentó a su lado en el gran comedor mientras el menor servía el liquido rojizo en las copas de cristal, ambos en un silencio algo incomodo. Osomatsu no perdía de vista uno solo de sus movimientos, era encantador verlo ahí todo nervioso por su simple presencia, si tan solo Choromatsu supiera lo que sus palabras causaban en el soldado…

–¿Cómo te convertiste en soldado?– Choromatsu no sabia realmente que decir, simplemente soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, lo que fuera con tal de no seguir en aquel silencio.

–Mi familia a estado en el ejercito por generaciones.– Se encogió de hombros mientras daba el primero sorbo a su copa.– Supongo que es lo que todos esperaban de mi.

–Al menos tu pudiste hacer algo por tu nación.– Choromatsu susurro mas para si.– Supongo que cualquier cosa es mejor que estar encerrado en una jaula de oro sintiéndote un completo inútil.

–Yo no lo veo así.– Osomatsu saco de su saco su encendedor y una cajetilla de cigarro para prender uno.– Mi padre murió en Polonia, uno de mis hermanos, el menor, murió en Normandía. Dos de mis primos fueron enviados a África y nunca volví a saber de ellos… las guerras solo son rituales de sacrificios que no deberían ni de existir… nadie debiera ser asesinado así.

–Yo…– Pero no pudo decir nada mas al ver la sombra de tristeza que paso fugazmente por los ojos escarlatas del soldado. – Lo siento…

–No te disculpes por algo que no has hecho.– Sonrió de nuevo, Choromatsu se sorprendía de lo rápido que la sonrisa le regresaba al rostro pero debía admitir que así se veía mejor… le gustaba esa sonrisa despreocupada.

Osomatsu apuro el contenido de su copa y se levanto de la mesa repentinamente hacia el pequeño tocadiscos que Iyami tenia como decoración, por suerte ya tenia un disco puesto y listo para ser reproducido. La suave música de vals, de Alemania o Austria tal vez, inundo el comedor haciendo que Choromatsu cerrara los ojos por un momento, una hermosa pieza que hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba. Osomatsu se acerco a él mientras le tendía la mano mirándolo con aquellos ojos que hacían al menor contener el aliento.

–Esta noche vamos a olvidarnos de todo eso. Olvídate de que soy el enemigo, de que nuestras naciones están en guerra, olvídate del que dirán y de lo que puedan decir… simplemente olvídate de todo y concédeme esta pieza.– Y como si fuera atraído hacia un enorme imán ambas manos se encontraron mientras el mayor guiaba a Choromatsu hacia el salón principal sujetándolo fuertemente de la cintura y haciendo que el menor colocara ambos brazos en sus hombros.

Choromatsu ya ni siquiera escuchaba la música, su cuerpo se sentía como una pluma y solamente se dejaba guiar como un muñeco por el mayor. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho, su rostro estaba tan cerca del de Osomatsu que un simple movimiento podría hacer que ambos labios se rozaran. Osomatsu no perdía de vista ninguna de las nerviosas reacciones del menor, tenia tantas ganas de juntar sus labios con los de Choromatsu pero también temía de la reacción del de verde, todo lo que había avanzado hasta ahora podría perderse por un simple movimiento en falso. Ambos cuerpos danzaban suavemente por el salón dejándose llevar por la música hasta que escucharon como la puerta se abrió. Osomatsu apago la música rápidamente y jalo al menor saliendo por la pequeña puerta de la cocina hacia el jardín.

–Al parecer solo era tu hermano.– Menciono el de rojo al echar rápidamente un vistazo por la ventana que conectaba con el comedor.– Para la próxima traeré a Ichimatsu también aunque lo lamentaría mucho por los pies de tu hermano, Ichimatsu es un asco bailando.

Choromatsu no pudo reprimir mas la pequeña carcajada que abandono sus labios, la adrenalina recorriéndole las venas mientras Osomatsu seguía haciendo bromas sobre lo malo que era su amigo con los pies.

–Gracias, Choromatsu.– Los ojos verdes del menor lo miraron sin comprender a que venia aquello.– Es la primera vez que entablo una platica así con alguien, a parte del amargado de Ichimatsu. Me agrada estar contigo… de verdad que me gusta estar contigo… Bueno, creo que es mejor ir a descansar.

El mayor entro de nuevo por la puerta de la cocina dejando a un sorprendido y sonrojado Choromatsu, era la primera vez que alguien le agradecía por el solo hecho de estar en su compañía, muchas personas, sobre todo Iyami, decían tenia un carácter insufrible y un ego demasiado grande, pero incluso la manera en la que se comportaba con Osomatsu era diferente y no quería admitir el porque. Aquella noche antes de dormir espió por la puerta entreabierta de su antigua habitación como el soldado tocaba el piano, las teclas bailaban entre los dedos del mayor y la suave música inundaba el ambiente, todo ante la atenta mirada de Choromatsu. Aquella noche tampoco pudo conciliar el sueño si no hasta muy entrada la madrugada.


	4. Chapter 4

Y aquí está el capítulo como lo prometí My Little Nekouchikland :D ahora a esperar ansiosa el tuyo XD

Para los que pidieron mas interacción IchiKara :3 aquí esta :D y un poquito más de drama OsoChoro XD

Gracias por leer y comentar :'D de verdad me animan muchísimo a seguir escribiendo

—

Karamatsu apretaba el manubrio de su bicicleta con algo de fuerza. Desde ayer lo único que quería era no pasar más tiempo en casa, primero por el hecho de que sentía que su relación con Choromatsu cada vez se deterioraba más y segunda porque la sola presencia de Ichimatsu a su lado hacia que miles de descargas eléctricas le recorrieran la piel. El pequeño bosquecillo aledaño a la granja que rentaba la familia Matsuno siempre le gusto, desde niño siempre insistía en ir a pasear o hacer picnics ahí junto a Jyushimatsu. Dejo la bicicleta en uno de los muchos árboles de por ahí y comenzó a caminar un poco simplemente para despejar su mente, pero no dio dos pasos cuando un sonido comenzó a captar su atención. Eso que se oía como eco en la arboleda eran ¿Gemidos?

— _¡Ahh! ¡Atshushi! —_ Karamatsu abrió los ojos como platos al ver, escondido detrás de un árbol, como Todoko estaba montada sobre el regazo de uno de los soldados alemanes, al parecer el que vivía en su casa, mientras este la penetraba tomándola fuertemente por la fina cintura de la chica. Todoko gemía sin parar, disfrutando el momento, mientras se auto penetraba en el miembro del soldado.

Karamatsu retrocedo, sintiéndose algo cohibido de haber presenciado aquello, pero sin querer piso una de las muchas ramas secas que adornaban el suelo del bosque haciendo ruido y alertando a los dos amantes quienes pararon el en acto. El de azul, al verse descubierto, tomo su bicicleta de nuevo, pero sin subirse a ella, simplemente caminando de regreso por donde había llegado. Todoko lo alcanzo minutos después, lucia alterada, molesta, pero, por sobre todo aquello, lucia asustada. Karamatsu supuso que era completamente normal, tenía miedo de que decidiera contarle a sus padres o a alguien más, tal vez al pueblo entero si quisiera, al parecer los intentos de Ichimatsu por hacer que Atsushi se alejara de la joven fueron en vano.

—Bien, ahora lo sabes ¿Y que harás ahora? — Lo reto con aquella suave voz que la caracterizaba, pero ni por más segura que quisiera sonar el mayor podía intuir el tono tembloroso que luchaba por no dejar salir. — ¿Vas a contarle a mis padres? ¡¿Crees que eso los hará mejores personas a ti y a tu hermano?!

—No sé de qué estás hablando Todoko. — Mentira, claro que sabía. — Ellos son el enemigo…

—¡Eso no es verdad! Ellos son personas, como tú y como yo. Tienen sentimientos, son humanos ¿Crees acaso que nuestros soldados son mejores que ellos? ¡¿Tienes idea del horror que nuestros hombres han hecho en pos de la Nacion?!

—Estamos en guerra Todoko. —Apresuro el paso, no tenía tiempo como para desperdiciarlo escuchando los desvaríos de una niña que se había ilusionado con un par de medallas y un pulcro uniforme.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu soldado? —La sola mención de Ichimatsu hizo que sus pies se plantaran en el suelo. Todoko sonrió al ver que sus palabras causaron el efecto esperado. — Ve y pregúntale lo que tu amado Jyushimatsu ha estado haciendo en Alemania ¡Pregúntaselo!

Pero Karamatsu dejo de oírla, el oír el nombre de Jyushimatsu fue motivo más que suficiente para correr hacia la mansión de nuevo y subir a trompicones las escaleras para entrar violentamente a la habitación de Ichimatsu. Las cartas seguían regadas en el escritorio, pero a Karamatsu solo le interesaba una sola cosa. Rebusco entre los papeles, arrojando los que no le servían y arrugando otros en el proceso cuando sus azulados ojos se toparon con lo que estaba buscando. Un horrible sentimiento, un enorme hueco negro, comenzó a expandirse por todo su pecho mientras las lágrimas no tardaron en hacer acto de aparición; arrugo con ambas manos las cartas en las que estaban descritas lo horrores que Jyushimatsu, su amado Jyushimatsu, había hecho en el frente de batalla contra los alemanes.

Ichimatsu apareció en el marco de la puerta segundos después al oír el escándalo que emanaba de su habitación, Karamatsu estaba en el suelo llorando como si la vida se le fuera en ello, pero en cuanto sus azules ojos se posaron en el soldado se levantó como si tuviera un resorte en el cuerpo y se acercó a Ichimatsu con toda la intención de golpearlo. El menor miro las cartas regadas en el suelo y no tuvo que sumar dos más dos para saber el porqué del estado del chico, simplemente cerro los ojos esperando el inminente golpe, golpe que no llego pues lo único que Karamatsu hizo fue arrojarle las arrugadas cartas que tenía en la mano mientras lo miraba con odio. El corazón de Ichimatsu se encogió ante aquella mirada.

—Lo sabias… —La afirmación le quemaba en la garganta al igual que las lágrimas que se negaban a dejar de salir de sus ojos. — ¡Lo sabias!

—No me correspondía a mi decírtelo. — Karamatsu se volteo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos, su respiración era tan pesada que por un segundo temió el desmayarse. Ichimatsu miraba todo atentamente deseando poder acercarse y rodear con sus brazos al mayor, rodearlo para no dejarlo ir jamás.

—¡Karamatsu! —Choromatsu entro en la habitación al escuchar los gritos de su hermano mayor, pero ni bien puso un pie dentro del cuarto Karamatsu lo tomo del cuello de la camisa con fuerza estrellándolo en una de las paredes de la estancia. Choromatsu abrió los ojos con algo de miedo al ver las irises de su hermano brillar con furia. — ¿K-Karamatsu…?

—¡¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?!— La voz le salió ronca por el anterior llanto. — Siempre te burlabas de mí y decías que Jyushimatsu se había enlistado en el ejército porque se había aburrido de estar conmigo. Siempre lo consideraste una bestia que no media sus acciones y actuaba por puro instinto ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Tenías razón! ¡¿Estas feliz ahora?!

—Karamatsu… — Choromatsu simplemente lo tomo de los hombros tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero el mayor se alejó de su tacto como si quemara.

—¡Aléjense de mí! ¡No quiero volver a verlos en mi vida! — Volteo a mirar a Ichimatsu mientras pasaba a su lado corriendo de la habitación, Choromatsu trato de ir tras él, pero al parecer su hermano necesitaba estar solo en esos momentos.

La habitación quedo en absoluto silencio, Ichimatsu plantado en medio de ella con los nervios a flor de piel. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo todas y cada una de las cartas, las que había leído y las que no, y las introdujo en una enorme bolsa de tela para después salir al jardín principal y vaciar todas y cada una de ellas en el primer hueco en la tierra que encontró, las roció con gasolina y sin dudarlo les prendió fuego viendo como el papel ardía entre las anaranjadas llamas. Todo había sido su culpa y realmente se sentía como una terrible mierda al no habérselo dicho a Karamatsu pero ¿Qué iba a saber él que su pequeño ángel había tenido una relación con aquel soldado francés? Las cartas seguían quemándose ante la atenta mirada amatista mientras que el crepúsculo comenzaba a caer sobre Bussy.

A la mañana siguiente Karamatsu salió a dar un pequeño paseo matutino al jardín, era muy de mañana por lo que podía salir con la confianza de que no se iba a topar con nadie, sobre todo con Choromatsu, sentía que el punto quiebre en su relación como hermanos había sido la pelea de ayer. Camino un tramo más del enorme jardín de su padrastro cuando algo capto su atención; en el suelo, pintado de un horrible color negro mate, se encontraba un agujero de grandes proporciones con varios trozos de papel quemado en el centro. El de azul se agacho unos momentos para tomar un pedazo entre sus manos y pudo reconocer la caligrafía de muchas de las cartas que Ichimatsu tenía que leer, y hablando del Rey de Roma, el nombrado estaba a escasos pasos de distancia mirándolo con aquellos exóticos ojos que hacían que Karamatsu suspirara por las noches.

—¿Podemos hablar? — Lucia desvelado, cansado, con leves ojeras debajo de sus ojos. — Solo será un momento, te lo prometo.

—No quiero hablar contigo. — Mentira, ansiaba escuchar de nuevo esa voz grave que le sacaba miles de escalofríos. Una de las razones por las que nunca podía enojarse con nadie era por el hecho de que perdonaba con muchísima facilidad. — Vete por favor…

—No hasta que me escuches. — Se acercó al mayor mientras entrelazaba sus manos sintiendo el calor que desprendían las de Karamatsu. — No suelo hacer esto, en mi vida solo me he disculpado con una sola persona y esa es mi madre… pero quiero que sepas que realmente, realmente, lo lamento. No tenía idea de que… de que ese soldado era importante para ti.

—Crecimos juntos. — Hablo Karamatsu acariciando con sus pulgares la piel de las manos del soldado. — Me enamore de él desde que era un niño… jugábamos juntos, comíamos juntos, hacíamos de todo juntos. Cuando él se fue, enlistado en el ejército, siempre guarde la esperanza de que volvería aquí ¿Sabes? Siempre soñé que entraría por esa puerta con esa enorme sonrisa que siempre lo caracterizo y me tomaba en brazos mientras decía cuanto me amaba y me había extrañado…

—Puede que aun suceda eso. — Limpio con su pulgar una solitaria lagrima que cayó por las mejillas del mayor, tenía tantas ganas de besarlo. — Puede que aun suceda eso… yo me iré, Jyushimatsu regresara y entonces me moriré de celos por no poder siquiera haberte hecho sonreír ni una sola maldita vez.

—No va a suceder…— Karamatsu sonrió, sonrió como no lo había hecho en toda su vida. Ichimatsu quería refutar, pero se había quedado admirando aquella hermosa sonrisa como un idiota. —… No va a suceder porque ya estoy enamorado de otra persona.

—Qué persona más afortunada. — Unos centímetros, tan solo unos centímetros lo separaban de aquellos labios de cereza. Karamatsu cerró los ojos esperando ansioso el contacto. — Estoy tan celoso…

—¿Cómo puedes estar celoso de ti mismo…?

Y ambos labios se juntaron en un suave beso. Los brazos del soldado se enredaron con posesividad en la cintura del mayor mientras que los de Karamatsu se sujetaron fuertemente del cuello del soldado. El calor y la creciente necesidad de juntar aún más sus cuerpos comenzó a abrumarlos, pero no se separaron en ningún momento, al contrario, buscaron por todos los medios intensificar aquel contacto. El sol ya estaba sobre ellos, pero no les importaba en lo más mínimo, ambos terminaron descansando bajo la sombra de uno de los muchos frondosos árboles del jardín con las manos entrelazadas y una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. Dentro de la mansión Choromatsu miraba hacia la ventana con gesto perdido mientras Osomatsu se encontraba tocando una suave pieza de piano.

—Todo es mi culpa. — Choromatsu se llevó una mano a la boca tratando de retener el sollozo que quiso escapar de sus labios. Osomatsu dejo de tocar al instante de oír la quebrada voz del menor y con rapidez se levantó para ponerse a su lado y apretarle los hombros tratando de darle un poco de aliento. — Karamatsu me odia y no lo culpo ¿Cómo alguien podría ser feliz estando a mi lado?

—No digas esas cosas. — Se acercó un poco más, abrazando superficialmente al menor. — Tu hermano no te odia, nadie podría odiarte Choromatsu.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso con tanta seguridad? — Se volteo a mirarlo, Osomatsu le sonreía y lo miraba como si se tratara de un objeto invaluable de algún museo.

—Porque hasta ahora no eh encontrado nada que me haga más feliz, o que se compare un poco a la felicidad que siento, que cuando estoy a tu lado. — Osomatsu lo tomo de las mejillas dispuesto a besarlo, pero Choromatsu retrocedió con los ojos aun cubiertos en lágrimas.

—No puedo… lo siento… — Salió de la habitación dejando solo a Osomatsu. Se moría de ganas por besarlo, claro que sí, pero en esos momentos su cabeza era un completo caos.

Por suerte unos golpes en la puerta lo distrajeron de seguir con sus deprimentes pensamientos. Una de sus antiguas vecinas, que en estos momentos no recordaba el nombre puesto que ya tenía años que se había ido de Bussy, estaba en el marco de la puerta mirándolo con ojos inquisidores. Choromatsu se hizo a un lado por simple inercia dándole paso a la mujer enfundada en aquel pomposo vestido, sabía que su padrastro tenía muy buenas relaciones con ella y su simple presencia no podía significar nada bueno. La mujer se sentó en uno de los sillones del enorme salón principal mientras se limpiaba el pequeño rastro de lágrimas con un pañuelo blanco.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? — Choromatsu lo dijo más por pura cortesía.

—Claramente por ello estoy aquí. — Se sonó un poco la nariz antes de proseguir. — Mi hijo murió en la guerra. Solo regrese a este pueblucho horrible para enterrarlo y recoger algunas cosas ¡Y lo primero que encuentro al llegar es que mi casa ha sido invadida por cerdos alemanes!

—Baje la voz. — El de verde volteo hacia las escaleras rogando porque ni Osomatsu o Ichimatsu hubieran escuchado aquel comentario. — Ha sido decreto del gobernador municipal de Bussy. Todas las casas tenían que darles asilo a los soldados alemanes.

—¡La mía era una propiedad que no tenía por qué ser contada! Nadie vive en esa casa desde que me mude. — Volvió a sonarse la nariz, Choromatsu simplemente aparto los ojos. — Lo que quiero pedirte es que puedas ir a recuperar mis cosas.

—¿Qué le hizo pensar que yo puedo hacer eso? — Choromatsu se mordió el labio inferior tratando de modular el grito molesto que quería salir de su garganta ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a la gente de aquel lugar?

—Un pajarito me conto que tú y tu hermano se llevan muy bien con los soldados que les asignaron. — Choromatsu abrió sus ojos impactado ¿Sera posible que el señor Matsuno…? — Mira, conozco a tu padrastro, más de lo que tu podrías llegar a conocerlo, y sé que si se llega a enterar de este pequeño "chisme" ustedes dos terminarían durmiendo debajo de algún puente, con suerte.

—¿Me está amenazando? — ¿Qué se creía esa mujer?

—Solo te estoy recordando algo que seguramente ya conoces bien. — Se levantó con ese paso airoso de Reina mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida. — ¿Puedo contar en que lo harás?

—Veré que puedo hacer… — Choromatsu resistió la tentación de cerrarle la puerta frente a su horrible nariz, pero sabía que mientras menos personas abrieran la boca, mejor les iría a Karamatsu y a él.

Y era por eso que ahora se encontraba caminando junto a Osomatsu hacia la pomposa residencia de aquella molesta señora para tratar de recuperar lo que pudiera. El jardín se encontraba hecho un completo desastre, cerámica y demás cosas rotas y desperdigadas por el crecido pasto. La escena en el interior no fue de lo mejor; los alemanes habían pintado las paredes, arrancado en papel tapiz, volteado y dañado los muebles, todo lo que alguna vez fue porcelana o cristal roto en el sucio suelo de madera. Osomatsu apretó la mandíbula cuando entraron en la habitación principal que ahora servía mas bien como prostíbulo, muchos de los soldados sin camisa, otros teniendo sexo con alguna pueblerina, todo ante la atenta mirada de Osomatsu y Choromatsu.

—¡Atención! — Fue la orden de Osomatsu, los soldados se pararon en fila en seguida al ver el rostro de uno de sus superiores. — Escúchenme bien, esto es una vergüenza ¿Qué es este desastre? ¡LIMPIENLO!

Ni lentos ni perezosos todos y cada uno de los soldados comenzaron a tratar de arreglar el desorden que había en la habitación. Choromatsu sentía la piel chinita de solo estar ahí, jamás había visto a Osomatsu dar órdenes antes, jamás lo había visto usar ese tono tan severo. Lo único que quería era salir de ahí, y sin perder más tiempo, ante la atenta mirada escarlata, corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la puerta principal. Podía sentir los pasos de Osomatsu detrás suyo, pero no se detuvo, solo hasta que el soldado lo comenzó a llamar por su nombre.

—Choromatsu… espera. — Se colocó a su lado tomándolo del brazo para impedir que el menor siguiera avanzando. — Choromatsu, mírame. Lo que paso ahí dentro no tiene defensa alguna, lo admito. Pero quiero que sepas que yo no me parezco en nada a esos idiotas.

—¿A no? — trato de zafarse, pero mientras más lo intentaba Osomatsu aplicaba más fuerza al agarre. — ¡¿Y a quien se supone que te pareces?! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame Osomatsu!

—La única persona con la que podía aceptar que me compararan es contigo. — Y sin perder más tiempo tomo al menor del rostro para plantarle un profundo beso.

Ambas bocas encajaban a la perfección, ambos podían sentirlo aun y cuando Choromatsu se removiera molesto tratando de terminar el contacto. Solo bastaron unos segundos más de insistencia por parte del mayor para que Choromatsu poco a poco cediera al ósculo. Ambos se separaron respirando con fuerza, una marea de sensaciones bulléndoles en sus mentes. Regresaron a la mansión en completo silencio con las pocas cosas que pudieron rescatar de la casa de la señora. Choromatsu sentía las penetrantes miradas de las personas cuando pasaba por la calle, sabía que unos lo hacían con admiración y otros en cambio lo miraran como si se tratara de la peste en persona. Cerro los ojos con fuerza sin saber cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar todo aquello.


	5. Chapter 5

El capítulo de este día contiene lemon OsoChoro :3 y más drama! Drama! ¡Drama! ademas de que me quedo un poco mas corto de lo usual :'( pero prometo que el de mañana lo recompensare con creces :D

Gracias por leer y comentar :'3

—

Choromatsu cerró la puerta de la entrada principal con lentitud, Osomatsu se encontraba enfrente suyo con la misma expresión que cuando se alejó después de haberlo besado. No podía soportarlo más, no podía aguantar un segundo más sin volver a probar esos labios. Se acercó al mayor de sorpresa mientras lo tomaba de la mano para que lo mirara y sin esperar otra reacción de parte del soldado se abalanzó a besarlo. Los ojos escarlatas de Osomatsu se abrieron con sorpresa al principio pero no dudo en envolver al menor entre sus brazos correspondiendo el beso con la misma desesperada intensidad.

Choromatsu se colgó del fuerte cuello del soldado tratando de fundir ambos cuerpos; Osomatsu comenzó a encaminar al menor hacia el interior de la casa, tratando de llegar a la recamara, pero la pasión y el deseo eran demasiado fuertes así que no le quedo de otra que tomar entre sus brazos a Choromatsu y ponerlo en la primera superficie dura que encontró la cual resulto ser la mesa del comedor. Choromatsu abrió lo más que pudo las piernas recibiendo gustoso a Osomatsu entre ellas. Sus manos recorrían el cuerpo contrario inquietas y ansiosas de conocer cada uno de los rincones más profundos de la piel del otro.

Con desesperación mal contenida el menor comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones del uniforme del soldado mientras sus bocas seguían tratando de comerse al contrario. Osomatsu ayudo al menor al deshacerse de la parte superior del molesto uniforme para que las manos de Choromatsu pudieran pasearse a gusto por el fuerte pecho del soldado. Choromatsu levanto las caderas, solo lo suficiente, para que el mayor le quitara los pantalones y le abriera la ligera camisa que llevaba. Ambos estaban en un frenesí de éxtasis, besos, caricias, gemidos y jadeos mal contenidos. Toda una erótica orquesta sinfónica única y exclusivamente solo para su disfrute.

—Osomatsu…— Su nombre dicho entre suplicantes gemidos fue el acabose del poco autocontrol del mayor quien sin esperar mas tomo su miembro con una de sus manos y lo guio hacia la entrada del menor. — _¡Ahh! ¡O-Osomatsu…!_

Dolió, dolió mucho al principio pues su entrada no había sido lo suficientemente lubricada pero el simple pensamiento de estar haciendo aquello a plena luz del día y en un lugar tan comprometedor como lo era la mesa del comedor hacia que la excitación de Choromatsu no menguara. Con cuidado tomo su propia erección entre sus manos tratando de darse un poco de placer y poder aguantar las primeras penetraciones. Osomatsu lo beso mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus pezones con una de sus manos y con la otra lo tomo de la cadera iniciando un lento vaivén.

El sonido de sus gemidos y de sus pieles al chocar era lo único que se escuchaba en el comedor, ambos perdidos en los ojos del otro mientras se besaban con profundidad. Osomatsu tomo el delgado cuerpo del menor y lo pego más al suyo para poder penetrarlo con más fuerza y más profundo haciendo que los gemidos de Choromatsu se convirtieran en gritos de placer y la pobre mesa comenzara a chillar por el brusco movimiento que estaban haciendo sobre ella. El orgasmo los alcanzo como una explosión, una estampida, demasiado potente que por un momento ambos quedaron sin respirar unos segundos. Choromatsu se dejó caer sobre la mesa atrayendo el cuerpo del mayor para que se recostara sobre él. Sentía el semen de Osomatsu comenzar a escurrir de su entrada.

—Me are responsable. — Hablo el mayor cuando pudo volver a recuperar el aliento. — Te acabo de robar la virginidad.

—Solo cállate ¿Quieres? — Pero no pudo evitar que una traviesa sonrisa escapara de sus labios ¿Cómo podría arrepentirse de haberse entregado a la persona que le había robado el corazón?

—Sera mejor que los dejemos solos por un rato. — Ichimatsu quería golpear su cabeza contra la pared más cercana ¡Maldito Osomatsu! Ya le llevaba ventaja. A su lado Karamatsu tenía el rostro tan rojo que podía ser confundido sin problemas con un jitomate.

—S-sería lo más prudente… — ¡No podía creerlo! ¿Quién hubiera pensado que su siempre recto y serio hermanito podría hacer ese tipo de cosas? Ichimatsu lo tomo de la mano mientras ambos salían de nuevo al jardín, demasiados descubrimientos para un solo día. — Sabes… Choromatsu tiene que ir a cobrar las rentas mañana.

—Creo que Osomatsu también estará ocupado toda la mañana. — El de morado rogaba en su interior a todos los santos de todas las religiones que conocía porque Karamatsu le estuviera sugiriendo lo que él estaba pensando. — Yo solo tengo que ir a entregar un reporte.

—¿Te gustaría comer algo en especial? — _A ti,_ pensó el menor pero simplemente un "Lo que sea está bien" fue lo único que salió de su boca. — Te esperare, entonces.

Cuando regresaron a la mansión después de su largo paseo por el jardín ambos, en un mudo acuerdo, decidieron no acercarse a comer en el comedor aun y cuando Choromatsu y Osomatsu los miraron extrañados de su inusual comportamiento. Muy entrada la madrugada, más específicamente en la mansión que le correspondía al gobernador municipal, algo sucedía en la bodega en donde se guardaban todos los finos alimentos que ambos señores comían a diario. El señor Matsuno tomo entre sus manos un pavo, de buen tamaño, mientras lo guardaba celosamente en una bolsa de tela.

—¡¿Quién anda ahí?! — Grito la esposa del gobernador quien se había despertado al oír el ligero estruendo que estaba pasando en su propiedad. — ¡¿Matsuno?! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Ladrón! ¡Ladrón!

—Cierra la boca, vieja decrepita e insolente. — Se acercó a ella con gesto amenazante. La mujer retrocedió por puro instinto. — Mientras ustedes viven de lujos y con beneficio de esos cerdos alemanes, todo el pueblo entero muere de hambre y es abusado por esas escorias que se hacen llamar nuestros protectores

—Vas a arrepentirte… — El labio inferior le temblaba al igual que las rodillas, el señor Matsuno simplemente paso de largo aun con su enorme bolsa de provisiones recién robadas.

—Di todo lo que quieras, yo no soy el único que le hace visitas nocturnas a tu bodega de comida. — La mujer corrió despavorida hacia su mansión de nuevo encerrándose en su enorme recamara para despertar a su marido y gritarle lo que había sucedido.

Osomatsu, junto con Atsushi, supervisaban a los soldados de su escuadrón. Todas las personas de Bussy tenían que entregar todos y cada uno de los caballos que estuvieran en su propiedad, el ejército alemán se los compraría, si estaban en buenas condiciones, a tres mil monedas. La enorme fila de caballos y de personas ocupaba la mayor parte de la plaza principal. Atsushi llevaba la cuenta de todos y cada uno de ellos mientras los anotaba en una bitácora, Osomatsu se encargaba de decidir cuáles eran buenos para la guerra y cuales serían enviados a África o a Rusia.

—Tres mil monedas es una cantidad demasiado mediocre. — Observo el de rojo cuando Atsushi le mostro la cuenta que llevaban hasta ahora. — La mitad de precio que uno encontraría en el mercado.

—¿Y a ti eso que te importa? — El castaño chasqueo los dientes, molesto. Últimamente Osomatsu e Ichimatsu se la pasaban dándole discursos de moral y ética que lo aburrían y solo lo irritaban ¡Si lo único que estaba haciendo era divertirse entre las piernas de una tonta ingenua! Ellos deberían seguir su ejemplo y dejar de andar de estirados. — Créeme que después de estos animales seguirán las personas…

Pero a Osomatsu no le dio tiempo de contestarle pues su Mayor llamo al castaño para que entrara al ayuntamiento. Atsushi le paso de mala manera la libreta en donde tenía las cuentas al de rojo y se encamino hacia el enorme edificio. Osomatsu lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, sabía que no podía meterse con Atsushi por el hecho de que ambos eran del mismo rango, pero había ocasiones en las que ganas de partirle la nariz de un puñetazo no le faltaban, sobre todo cuando el castaño quería sentirse superior y degradar a todos y todo lo que se encontrara a su paso y fuera sometido por el ejército alemán. Dio un leve respingo cuando sintió como una mano se posó en su hombro, a su lado Ichimatsu negaba levemente con la cabeza, ambos tenían que seguir guardando las apariencias y manteniendo un bajo perfil si querían que sus amores no se encontraran en problemas, ya suficiente tenían con que toda la tropa ya empezaba a cuchichear y susurrar a sus espaldas.

La señora Matsuno se encontraba separando la paja que iría a vender aquel día al mercado, Todoko estaba a su lado ayudándola en lo que podía mientras que el señor Matsuno preparaba el caballo que tenía que ir a entregar a los alemanes. De pronto un gran camión lleno de soldados comenzó a acercarse a la pequeña granja; Matsuyo atrajo hacia su cuerpo a Todoko mientras volteaba a ver a su marido con una mueca de miedo e interrogación.

—¿Qué hiciste…? — El hombre dejo el caballo a un lado y se acercó a su mujer e hija. — ¡Vete! Los distraeré…

Los soldados entraron a la propiedad justo cuando Matsuzo entro corriendo como pudo al granero. Uno de ellos, al parecer el de más rango, se acercó a las dos mujeres que lucían asustadas de solo verlos llegar y le pregunto por el señor Matsuzo Matsuno. La mujer balbuceo a duras penas que la última vez que había visto a su esposo había sido en el campo, tratando de recoger la nueva cosecha. Cuatro soldados, armados con largos rifles, se dirigieron hacia donde Matsuyo les había indicado, el resto entro corriendo a recorrer la propiedad de arriba abajo tratando de encontrar al hombre. Matsuzo rebuscaba entre la paja del granero tratando de encontrar su arma, pero una molesta voz a su espalda lo obligo a girarse.

—¿Por qué todos los granjeros son igual de idiotas? — Atsushi miraba divertido la escena que el hombre mayor estaba protagonizando enfrente suya. — El gobernador pidió clemencia por tu inútil persona, te darán cuanto mucho un año, tiempo más que suficiente para seguir cogiendo a tu hija ¿Y quién sabe? Tu esposa tampoco esta tan vieja.

El joven soldado se volteo bajando la guardia unos instantes, momento que el mayor aprovecho para lanzarse encima de él y comenzar a pelear y forcejear. Atsushi trato de quitárselo de encima, pero Matsuzo era más pesado y apenas podía mover su mano lo suficiente para tratar de alcanzar su arma. Ambos comenzaron a forcejear con la pistola que el castaño había sacado de entre su uniforme y solo hasta que el sonido de un disparo se dejó oír en toda la granja se quedaron inmóviles. Atsushi bajo la mirada hacia su pecho solo para encontrarse una gran mancha roja que comenzaba a expandirse por toda su blanca camisa. El señor Matsuno se levantó corriendo, la adrenalina recorriendo violentamente todo su cuerpo, mientras se subía en su vieja moto y escapaba por la parte de atrás de la propiedad. Los alemanes que lograron verlo comenzaron a dispararle, pero el hombre ya se encontraba a muchos metros de distancia. La alarma de "Fugitivo suelto" llego a los oídos de todo el cuartel.

Karamatsu se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo unas dos veces más, checaba que cada cosa estuviera en su lugar, cada cabello y cada hilo de aquel traje que solo usaba en ocasiones exclusivamente especiales. Con una enorme sonrisa bajo al salón principal y coloco un disco en el tocadiscos de su padrastro; la música llenaba el ambiente y la deliciosa comida que había preparado especialmente para Ichimatsu decoraba la mesa del comedor, la cual se había encargado de limpiar a fondo. Cuando escucho unos golpes en la puerta corrió a abrir con el corazón latiéndole en el pecho por encontrar a su soldado parado en el marco, pero en vez de toparte con las amatistas del menor se topó con la cara llorosa y preocupada de la señora Matsuno.

La mujer entro a la casa sin mediar palabra o pedir permiso, simplemente derrumbándose en la mesa del comedor. Karamatsu la miro preocupado mientras apartaba la comida y se sentaba a su lado tomándole de la mano esperando a que decidiera contarle lo que había pasado. La mujer balbuceaba cosas inentendibles y solo fue hasta que Karamatsu le ofreció amablemente un poco de Té que pudo calmarse lo suficiente para comenzar a relatar los sucesos que habían ocurrido aquella mañana.

—Lo están persiguiendo… — La mujer limpió unas cuantas lagrimas que bajaban de sus mejillas. — Solo sé que se encuentra en una de las cabañas abandonadas del bosque que colinda con la propiedad… Nadie quiso ayudarnos y ellos me dejaron ir solo porque no tiene pruebas para incriminarme, pero sé que me están vigilando.

—No debió de haber venido. — No quería sonar grosero, pero sabía que ya mucha gente hablaba mal de su hermano y de él.

—Mi esposo es un buen hombre… — un nuevo sollozo escapo de los labios de Matsuyo. — Los alemanes lo buscara, lo encontraran y entonces lo ejecutaran en la plaza pública… ¡Ustedes son los únicos que pueden ayudarme!

—¡No! Quiero decir… N-nosotros…— La mujer se levantó con una mueca desolada en el rostro y reteniendo una nueva tanda de lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Miro a su alrededor, las velas y la comida caliente en la mesa para después pasar la vista rápidamente hacia la vestimenta de Karamatsu. — Lo siento…

—Ese cerdo nazi no vendrá. — Escupió con odio mirando al de azul con dureza. — Ambos están liderando la búsqueda de mi esposo… Tú y tu hermano… ¡Ambos me dan asco!

La señora Matsuno salió de la casa dando un sonoro portazo dejando a Karamatsu con la cabeza entre las manos sin saber qué hacer. Apreciaba a la familia Matsuno, el señor Matsuzo y la señora Matsuyo siempre habían sido muy amables con él y con su hermano, desde que tenía memoria siempre les brindaron su ayuda y su amistad. Y ahora, ahora que se encontraban en una situación problemática él les negaba la ayuda por su propio egoísmo de querer vivir su propia burbuja rosa de fantasías. Se limpió las pequeñas lagrimas que se estaban formando en sus ojos y con decisión apago con sus dedos las velas que había puesto para decorar su comida con Ichimatsu. Esta situación no podía seguir así y era momento de decidir de qué bando Choromatsu y él iban a estar.


	6. Chapter 6

Se que prometi que este capitulo seria mas largo y en vez de eso me quedo mas corto D: pero debo advertirles que este ya es el penúltimo capitulo, uno mas y se acabo la historia :'D ahora quiero preguntarles, tenia pensado hacer un epilogo para esto, algo feliz para mis amados bebus :3 pero no se si ustedes lo deseen asi XD asi que ¿Les gustaría un final feliz? O lo dejo asi como termine la película TwT

Gracias por leer y comentar :'D

—

Karamatsu y Choromatsu corrían entre los arboles del pequeño bosque. La oscuridad de la noche los ayudaba a poder camuflajearse sin problemas ocultándose de los soldados que estaban rodeando el perímetro en búsqueda del señor Matsuno. Con cautela, agazapándose de vez en vez, Choromatsu busco con la mirada la cabaña en la que se supone debía estar escondido el señor Matsuno. Tomo a Karamatsu de la mano para guiarlo entre la maleza para tratar de acercarse a la pequeña y vieja construcción. Los soldados alumbraban cada árbol y cada arbusto con grandes linternas, pero por suerte ellos encontraron al señor Matsuno antes de que los perros de caza fueran soltados.

—No puedo creer que realmente estemos haciendo esto. — Choromatsu daba vueltas y vueltas en el salón principal aun sin creerse la situación en la que se encontraban. Hace apenas unas horas estaba de lo más feliz al lado de Osomatsu y ahora estaban ayudando al señor Matsuno a seguir estando fugitivo del ejército alemán cuando sabían que tenían a dos soldados de alto rango viviendo en su casa. Si Osomatsu o Ichimatsu se llegaran a enterar estaba seguro que no dudarían en entregarlos a todos al cuartel principal para que los fusilaran en plena plaza pública.

—Tenemos que ayudarlo, Choromatsu. — Karamatsu lo tomo de los hombros mirándolo suplicante. El menor desvio la vista, no podría pelear contra aquellos zafiros si lo miraban de esa manera. — Tenemos que cuidarnos entre nosotros… ellos son el enemigo ¿Recuerdas?

—¡Pero…! — Tanto Karamatsu como el señor Matsuno lo miraban atentamente, esperando la respuesta, Choromatsu suspiro derrotado. — Tienes razón. Señor Matsuno, acompáñeme, hay un compartimiento oculto en la bodega de los manteles, servirá por ahora en lo que decidimos que hacer.

Horas más tarde la alarma de reunión fue activada, Choromatsu le indico al mayor que debía quedarse en casa solo en caso de que los alemanes decidieran comenzar la búsqueda del señor Matsuno. En la plaza pública muchas familias se encontraban reunidas, todas susurrando entre ellas la posible causa de aquella llamada. En el centro de las escaleras del ayuntamiento se encontraba en gobernador junto a los altos mandos de la tropa alemana, Osomatsu e Ichimatsu se encontraban ahí también. El de rojo trato de hacer contacto visual con Choromatsu pero el menor simplemente desvió la mirada, no podía soportar mirarlo a los ojos, no sin que su corazón se rompiera.

—Se hace el anuncio de que cualquier persona que este ayudando al fugitivo, Matsuzo Matsuno, a esconderse, escapar o cualquier otro derivado del mismo… —Comenzo el gobernador con la voz algo dubitativa, en el fondo era un buen hombre. — Sera enjuiciado y acribillado por un pelotón de fusilamiento. Cualquier información que se tenga del fugitivo tiene que ser proporcionada inmediatamente al ayuntamiento.

Todas las personas se miraron asustadas, nadie podía concebir que aquello estuviera sucediendo. El gobernador entro de nuevo al ayuntamiento junto al Mayor y varios soldados más. Choromatsu comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la mansión con prisa en sus pasos, sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que las redadas en las casas comenzaran, con mucha suerte no lograrían encontrar al señor Matsuno escondido en su casa. Dentro del ayuntamiento Osomatsu e Ichimatsu flanqueaban la puerta de la oficina principal escuchando atentamente lo que su Mayor y el gobernador discutían sobre la captura del señor Matsuno. Ambos sabían que el único que sufriría las consecuencias de todo aquello seria ese pobre hombre y ciertamente fue como lo pensaron. El Mayor decreto que si el fugitivo no aparecía en las próximas veinticuatro horas al único que fusilarían seria al gobernador, solo para dar el ejemplo.

—Ichimatsu. — Llamo el Mayor al de morado quien se tensó al instante haciendo el saludo habitual. — Quiero que encabeces las redadas, casa por casa, no quiero que dejen un solo maldito espacio sin revisar, no me importa cómo, pero quiero que ese hombre este mañana por la mañana contra la pared ¿Me di a entender?

—Fuerte y claro señor. — Ichimatsu se retiró del lugar sin decir más. Osomatsu estaba a punto de pedir su retirada también cuando el Mayor lo detuvo.

—Hace días el oficial Atsushi me dijo que tenía que hablar conmigo sobre el extraño comportamiento de unos soldados — Osomatsu trato por todos los medios de que su rostro siguiera con aquella expresión neutra, sabía que Atsushi no tardaría en delatarlos y muy en el fondo se alegraba de que en esos momentos no fuera más que alimento para los gusanos. — ¿Tiene alguna idea de quienes podrían ser, Sakurai?

—No señor. No tengo idea. — El hombre mayor se lo quedo viendo por largos segundos hasta que por fin le dio la orden de retirarse.

Ichimatsu dirigió la redada principal en las granjas aledañas mientras que Osomatsu lo hacía en las casas y tiendas del pueblo. Los soldados alemanes acabaron con todo, entraban a las propiedades sin ningún tipo de cuidado tumbado las puertas y sacando a punta de pistola a las personas que se encontraban dentro de ellas; las tiendas fueron saqueadas, al igual que las granjas, las cosas, muebles, comida, absolutamente todo desperdiciado y regado por el suelo por el simple capricho de los soldados. Gritos de terror de las mujeres, palabras contenidas de algunos hombres ya mayores al ver sus propiedades siendo maltratadas por los soldados. Todo era un completo caos.

—Ya están aquí. — Karamatsu miraba por la ventana, vigilante a la espera de que interrumpieran en la casa para buscar al señor Matsuno. Choromatsu se paró como resorte del sillón mientras iba a abrir la puerta.

—Choromatsu. — La imponente figura de Ichimatsu, enfundada en aquel uniforme, se dejó ver en el marco de la puerta, detrás suyo varios soldados cargando grandes rifles se encontraban a la espera de la orden de su oficial al mando para comenzar a inspeccionar la propiedad.

El de verde se hizo a un lado dándole paso a los soldados. Ichimatsu se quedó abajo, buscando acercarse a Karamatsu quien en ningún momento se había movido de su posición en la sala principal y que todo ese tiempo busco desesperadamente evitar la penetrante mirada amatista. Los soldados comenzaron a registrar la casa bajo la sutil amenaza del de morado de no romper absolutamente nada, cuando todo el pequeño batallón subió al segundo piso Choromatsu los acompaño dejando a Karamatsu abajo a solas con el menor. Ichimatsu no perdió más tiempo y tomo al mayor del brazo obligándolo a mirarlo.

—Karamatsu. — Pero el de azul seguía sin querer mirarlo. — No pude llegar aquel día, teníamos que perseguir al señor Matsuno… Mírame Karamatsu, por favor.

—Lo sé. — Fue lo único que dijo, Ichimatsu lo tomo del mentón, pero el mayor seguía negándose a verlo, sabía que si lo hacia Ichimatsu vería la verdad reflejada en sus ojos.

—Te amo Karamatsu. — El mayor apretó los labios negando con la cabeza repetidas veces. — ¿Aun me amas? Necesito saberlo ¿Aun me amas?

—Cometí un error. — Se soltó del agarre del menor y antes de que Ichimatsu lo volviera a tomar del brazo uno de sus soldados comenzó a llamarlo, al parecer habían encontrado algo en la parte de arriba.

Karamatsu se tensó al instante como cuerda de arco, no quería ni imaginar lo que les llegaría a pasar si los soldados encontraban el compartimiento secreto de la bodega superior donde mantenían oculto al señor Matsuno. Ichimatsu lo miro unos segundos, los ojos amatistas cubiertos de una sombra de desesperación, para después subir a revisar lo que sus hombres habían encontrado. Karamatsu subió detrás de él poniéndose al lado de un, igual de tenso, Choromatsu. Ambos hermanos miraban atentamente lo que esos hombres hacían en la bodega de los manteles rogando en su interior por que no encontraran nada más que eso, manteles.

—Tomaremos prestados algunos manteles. — Ichimatsu salió de la bodega, varios de sus hombres cargando las blancas telas. — Nos hacen falta algunos para el funeral de Atsushi.

—Confió en que los devolverán en buen estado. — Choromatsu era el único que hablaba, Karamatsu sentía que si él lo intentaba la voz le saldría quebrada. — Son de nuestro padrastro.

Ichimatsu asintió mientras daba la orden de abandonar la casa. Cuando los soldados se fueron Karamatsu se desplomo en el sillón de la sala, las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas y el corazón roto en mil pedazos. Era estúpido tan solo el imaginar que podría tener un final feliz al lado de Ichimatsu. Aquella noche ni Osomatsu ni Ichimatsu llegaron a dormir a la mansión. Por la mañana el pelotón de fusilamiento ya estaba en posición, Osomatsu liderándolos, y al frente el gobernador sentado en una silla de espaldas a una pared. Todas las personas habían acudido a aquella ejecución, todas excepto Choromatsu y Karamatsu, lo último que querían ver era como un hombre inocente moría a manos del enemigo.

—¡Carguen! — Fue la primera orden de Osomatsu. — ¡Apunten!

Y con la orden de ¡Fuego! El silencio fue repentinamente cortado por los sonidos de varios disparos. Las personas miraban horrorizadas, algunas desviaron la mirada al ver el cuerpo del gobernador acribillado y sangrando mientras caía poco a poco de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado. Uno de los médicos que venían con los soldados alemanes se acercó al cuerpo, inspeccionándolo minuciosamente, para después acercarse a Osomatsu y comentarle que aun seguía con vida. El de rojo se acercó al pobre hombre que apenas y respiraba en el suelo, desenfundo su arma y apunto hacia la cabeza. Por su mente comenzaron a pasar las imágenes de lo que había vivido con Choromatsu durante esos últimos meses y por un segundo sintió su mano temblar. El disparo final sonó seco, mientras los sesos del gobernador se esparcían por los adoquines.

—¡Rompan filas! — Fue la última orden del de rojo antes de que él también se alejara del lugar junto a Ichimatsu.

Choromatsu se encontraba sentado en el comedor principal, la cabeza recargada entre sus manos mientras limpiaba esporádicamente las pequeñas lagrimas que escapaban de sus ojos. Jamás debió cometer los errores que había cometido, jamás debió permitir que aquel sentimiento naciera y creciera en su pecho, ahora lo único que hacía era asfixiarlo, angustiarlo, matarlo lentamente y sabía que su hermano estaba igual o peor que él. Ambos tenían la culpa, todo lo que estaba pasando era únicamente su culpa, su culpa por haber abierto sus corazones a dos hombres que no eran más que sus enemigos. Dos bandos distintos, irreconciliables e imposibles de poder relacionarse, así es como debía ser y de ahora en adelante Choromatsu se encargaría de que así fuera, aun y cuando su corazón y su alma se rompieran en miles de pedazos.


	7. Chapter 7

Bueno, este es el último capítulo y mi despedida de este hermoso Fandom TnT por ello lo quiero dedicar a todas esas hermosas personitas que leían mis historias :'3 de corazón les agradezco muchísimo pero sobre todo a

 **Kohaku BASARA:** cariño tus reviews me hacían tan feliz TwT realmente no sé cómo agradecer el que siempre siguieras todas y cada una de mis historias y créeme que si pudiera te dedicaría cada una de ellas y más. Tienes un lugar muy especial en mi corazón y espero que en algún futuro podamos volver a leernos 3

 **Tachi Girl1:** ¡No estés triste! Sé que falle en no poder seguir escribiendo más historias y no sabes cuánto lo lamento y me hace muy feliz que haya podido inspirarte lo suficiente como para empezar las tuyas propias. ¡Animo cariño! Estoy segura que serán historias maravillosas que con mucho gusto querré tener el placer de leer.

Espero que disfruten el ultimo capitulo :'3 de antemano gracias por leer y comentar.

—

Ambos hermanos estaban, junto al señor Matsuno, sentados en la enorme mesa del comedor principal; se habían tomado la libertad de reunirse ahí puesto que el hombre mayor ya no soportaba seguir encerrado en aquel reducido espacio de la bodega y porque además estaban aprovechando el hecho de que ni Osomatsu ni Ichimatsu tenían intenciones de volver a la propiedad. El señor Matsuno se encontraba fumando, parecía tranquilo, pero Choromatsu sabía que estaba estresado, todos lo estaban pues no podían seguir con aquella situación para siempre, tenían que buscar una solución y tenían que encontrarla lo más rápido posible.

—No pienso vivir huyendo por el resto de mi vida. — El hombre apago el cigarrillo en uno de los ceniceros de la mesa. —No le tengo miedo a la muerte y ahora tengo una razón de peso lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? Más bien ¿Qué planea hacer? —Karamatsu tomo la palabra.

—Tengo algunos contactos en Paris, gente que se está organizando en resistencia de la invasión alemana. — Ambos hermanos lo miraron sin creérselo, ir a Paris, el simple hecho de salir de Bussy era una misión suicida.

—Nunca podríamos pasar los puestos de control, además de que necesitamos un pase de salida firmado por un superior alemán para si quiera considerar ir a la capital. —Choromatsu miro hacia el suelo, la idea cada vez le parecía más y más descabellada, era ir directo a la boca del lobo.

—Tiene que haber una solución —Karamatsu se dejó derrumbar con el semblante decaído en la silla enfrente de su hermano. Choromatsu lo miro atentamente, era ahora o nunca.

—Voy a llevarlo. —Miro al señor Matsuno con gesto decidido. Karamatsu lo miro asombrado y con el terror brillándole en la mirada, abrió la boca para replicar, pero el menor continúo hablando. — Es nuestra única oportunidad y no, Karamatsu, no puedes acompañarnos. Mientras menos personas será mejor.

—Aun así, necesitaremos un salvoconducto que nos permita salir de Bussy. —El señor Matsuno miro a ambos hermanos. Choromatsu asintió.

—Se cómo conseguirlo. —Karamatsu miro al menor suplicante pero el de verde ya había tomado la decisión.

Choromatsu camino por las frías y desoladas calles del pueblo de Bussy, no se parecía en nada a lo que fue antaño. Los soldados lo observaban desde sus puestos, muchos con la burla pintada en la mirada, otros simplemente con molestia, uno de ellos incluso se acercó a escupirle un insulto en plena cara sin embargo Choromatsu paso de ellos y siguió avanzando con el gesto neutro. Al doblar en una esquina, a unas cuadras antes de llegar a su objetivo final, se topó con la señora Matsuno. La mujer se veía tan demacrada, el de verde sintió algo de lastima por ella y acercándose solo un poco le susurro lo que seguramente la mujer había estado esperando oír todo ese tiempo. Su esposo estaba a salvo.

La casa del gobernador se encontraba a reventar de soldados alemanes, muchos de ellos celebrando alguna cosa que Choromatsu no quería tomarse la molestia de investigar. Las mesas en el enorme jardín de enfrente estaban repletas de comida y bebidas, en el cielo varias luces artificiales alumbraban parcialmente la casi noche. Los soldados centraron su vista en Choromatsu cuando el de verde comenzó a pasearse entre la multitud buscando a Osomatsu. El joven soldado se encontraba en una de las mesas más apartadas, solo y con una botella como única compañía, ni siquiera Ichimatsu estaba a su lado. Cuando vio la delgada figura de Choromatsu acercarse a él fue como su una descarga de mil voltios le cayera en el cuerpo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Fue la pregunta, bajo aquel tono seco y duro, lo que abandono sus labios. Choromatsu se acercó un poco más.

—Necesito un salvoconducto. —El mayor levanto una ceja, escéptico. —Voy a viajar a Paris a entregar unas medicinas a uno de los inquilinos de las propiedades de mi padrastro en la capital. Los niños de ahí se encuentran muy enfermos.

—¿Te enteraste de lo del gobernador? —Fue la contestación del mayor mientras encendía un cigarro. Choromatsu asintió. — Seguramente te parezco un monstruo ahora, no te culpo si me odias. Yo lo haría si fuera tu… una última pregunta ¿Este inquilino del que hablas? ¿Ha estado en la mansión antes?

—No…— Trato de que la voz no le titubeara, pero el solo mirar los ojos escarlatas del mayor le dio una idea de hacia dónde quería llegar con todo aquello. El nudo en su garganta se cerró violentamente.

—Ichimatsu me comento que detecto el olor de una marca de tabaco que no era la que usualmente solemos fumar… Sé que lo están escondiendo. Mi deber, aun si es solo por la mínima sospecha, es actuar de inmediato, arrestarte a ti y a tu hermano para mandarlos a fusilar por la mañana. — Choromatsu escuchaba todo atentamente, los músculos tensos ante el escaneo de la rojiza mirada del mayor. El sudor frio comenzando a envolverle el cuerpo entero. — Te amo, Choromatsu, con toda mi maldita alma…

—Lo se…— Fue apenas el susurro que salió de su boca, las lágrimas que se negaban a salir de sus ojos comenzando a opacar su visión. Osomatsu lo miraba reteniendo las ansias de tomarlo entre sus brazos.

—Voy a pedirle a mi ordenanza que emita el salvoconducto. — Ambos se miraban con añoranza, pero ninguno hacia o decía más. Choromatsu le agradeció, con el alma y se volteo dispuesto a irse, pero antes de que pudiera avanzar un paso Osomatsu lo tomo de la mano, mirándolo como si aquella fuera la última vez que fueran a verse. — Volveremos a vernos, Choromatsu, puedes estar seguro de ello. Te buscare, pero no como soldado, esta vez tu y yo podremos ser felices…

—Solo ten cuidado…— Y Choromatsu estaba seguro de que de no ser por el hecho de que se encontraba rodeado de soldados saltaría hacia Osomatsu y lo besaría con todo el amor que le quemaba en el pecho. —Te amo, Osomatsu…

El menor se soltó del agarre y salió de ahí a paso rápido sin voltear atrás, no podría soportar mirar de nuevo aquellos orbes escarlatas sin romperse a llorar. Ichimatsu, quien había estado observando toda la escena desde la lejanía, considero prudente acercarse al mayor unos minutos después de que Choromatsu saliera de su campo de visión. Al parecer el regimiento tenia ordenes de comenzar a desalojar el pueblo mañana a primera hora, los necesitaban de nuevo en el frente de la frontera alemana con la francesa. Osomatsu simplemente asintió, para esos momentos lo que sucediera con esa maldita guerra no podía impórtale menos.

Por la mañana los grandes camiones del ejército se encontraban enfilados y listos para comenzar la marcha. Las personas suspiraban aliviadas de que aquella pesadilla terminara. Choromatsu se encontraba sentado frente al piano, pasaba suavemente los dedos de una mano por las teclas y en la otra sujetaba fuertemente una hoja completa, la melodía finalizada al fin, que Osomatsu había escrito única y exclusivamente para él. **Suite Francesa** era el título que hizo que Choromatsu sintiera esa horrible opresión en el pecho, esa sensación de que te están apretando el corazón hasta destripártelo. Bajo corriendo hacia el salón, Karamatsu ya lo estaba esperando con las cosas necesarias para el viaje, se despidió de ambos, abrazando al menor con intenciones de no dejarlo ir, pero sabía que era necesario. Solo rogaba porque nada malo sucediera y su amado hermanito regresara sano y salvo a casa.

—¿Todo bien? —Ichimatsu se acercó al mayor quien guardaba y acomodaba sus cosas en el carro que le correspondía. Osomatsu asintió desganado. —Estará bien.

—Señor. —Uno de los soldados se acercó a ellos. — Entregue el mensaje de revisar el automóvil al que se le entrego el salvoconducto, si ese mocoso oculta algo será detenido inmediatamente.

Tanto Osomatsu como Ichimatsu abrieron los ojos, pero no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que asentir. Choromatsu conducía lo más rápido que el pobre automóvil podía, sentía los nervios recorrerle las venas y apretarle las entrañas. A lo lejos la caseta de inspección alemana parecía cada vez más y más cerca. El de verde redujo rápidamente la velocidad del auto y bajo el cristal del lado del conductor, uno de los soldados se acercó rápidamente a verlo.

—¿Hacia dónde se dirige con tanta prisa? —Bromeo el soldado, Choromatsu se mordió el interior de la mejilla antes de contestar.

—A Paris. — El soldado le extendió la mano, dándole a entender que le entregara los documentos para pasar. Choromatsu le entrego el sobre donde venía el salvoconducto que le habían entregado los hombres de Osomatsu. El oficial miro la nota por largos segundos que a Choromatsu le parecieron horas.

—Sal del auto. —Fue la orden que hizo que todos los vellos del cuerpo del menor se erizaran con terror. —¡Baja!

Choromatsu dio un pequeño brinco en su asiento, pero obedeció, con cuidado palpo el arma que Karamatsu le había entregado antes de salir de casa, estaba escondida en uno de los bolsillos de su pesado abrigo negro. El oficial lo miro con dureza para pedirle que abriera la cajuela. Choromatsu sentía que todo lo que hacía, cada movimiento y cada gesto, le salía de manera mecánica. Los nervios estaban destruyendo sus sentidos y sus músculos ya le dolían de lo tensos que estaban. Abrió la cajuela, despacio y como si fuera en cámara lenta, cuando de pronto un sonoro disparo le entro justo en medio de la cabeza al oficial. El señor Matsuno, quien todo este tiempo había estado escondido ahí, llevaba también un arma y no dudo un segundo en dispararla.

El sonido alerto al compañero del soldado quien apunto rápidamente hacia Choromatsu y Matsuzo. Los disparos resonando con eco en la carretera, en una de esas tanto el hombre mayor como el soldado dispararon al mismo tiempo y dieron de lleno en el blanco. Ambos cayeron al suelo con la herida de bala en sus hombros; Choromatsu se acercó asustado hacia el señor Matsuno, la sangre brotando de la herida pero no tuvo tiempo de seguir ayudando al hombre cuando escucho como una motocicleta se acercaba con velocidad hacia su ubicación. Tomo entre sus temblorosas manos el arma de su abrigo y apunto, pero la bajo enseguida al ver que era Osomatsu. El mayor lo miro, no sabía cómo interpretar aquella mirada.

—Ayúdame. —Fue lo único que dijo mientras tomaba al señor Matsuno y lo subía a la parte trasera del automóvil.

Choromatsu subió rápidamente al asiento del conductor encendiendo de nuevo el automóvil, Osomatsu lo miraba sin decir una sola palabra, sabía que no era necesario, Choromatsu se iría y él tenía una misión que cumplir en su país. El automóvil arranco, mientras la figura de Osomatsu cada vez parecía más y más pequeña en la lejanía. Choromatsu acelero sin importarle que apenas y podía ver el camino debido a las lágrimas que salían descontroladas de sus ojos, aquello era un adiós, un adiós definitivo. Ambos tenían sus propios ideales por los cuales luchar y sus caminos simplemente no podrían volver a cruzarse, no al menos en buenos términos. Solo podía rogar, rogar porque, en otra vida quizás, pudiera ser libre de amar y ser amado por esa persona especial.

—

No se preocupen! Aún falta el Epilogo :'D prometí un final feliz y por Dios que voy a cumplirlo.

Como siempre gracias por leer :'3 los quiero muchísimo!


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogo bonito con final feliz como lo prometí :'3 Gracias por haber estado conmigo hasta este punto, no quiero despedirme de nuevo, parezco disco rayado, así que simplemente diré que es solo un hasta pronto, hasta que pueda solucionar algunas cosillas que tengo pendientes en mi vida personal.**

 **De verdad gracias por todo, de corazón lo digo TwT**

 **—**

 **Cinco años después.**

 _Los soldados norteamericanos entran a territorio francés a ayudar a detener la invasión alemana, un rayo de esperanza después de solo nubes negras…_

 _El ejército rojo soviético toma Berlín. Muchos muertos, Hitler ha caído…_

 _El gran muro que separa a los alemanes, que esto sirva de lección para que no vuelvan a intentar algo en contra de Europa…_

 _Soldados Franceses regresan a sus casas, la nación los recibe con alabanzas…_

 _Libres, al fin libres…_

Choromatsu paso la hoja del diario, de nuevo solo prensa amarillista sobre lo que había pasado con Alemania, lo feliz que estaba el mundo de haber detenido a ese loco dictador y de como Francia estaría en deuda con Estados Unidos. Desde la salida de los alemanes de Bussy muchas cosas habían cambiado; el señor Matsuno entro a la resistencia parisina, su esposa y Todoko se mudaron tiempo después para ir a acompañarlo, no se volvió a saber nada de ellos, pero Karamatsu siempre le decía que no había que perder la esperanza, que aún seguían vivos donde quiera que ahora estuvieran. El pueblo y todas las personas que lo habitaban parecieron volver a sus vidas como si nada hubiera pasado.

Cuando los estadounidenses ganaron la guerra y devolvieron la tierra conquistada a Francia muchas mujeres se fugaron con soldados americanos. Choromatsu decía que era lo mismo, nada les aseguraba que terminaran casadas con un héroe de guerra en alguna ciudad americana. Muchos hombres que se habían enlistado en el ejército regresaron a sus hogares. Karamatsu se pasó dos días enteros, esperando en el salón principal, pero Jyushimatsu nunca entro por aquella puerta. Su padrastro, quien ya había regresado, se burló de él durante semanas enteras, fue precisamente eso lo que motivo a Choromatsu de abandonar aquel infernal lugar junto a su hermano.

Ambos habían acondicionado la granja en la que antes vivían los Matsuno, Choromatsu consiguió trabajo en el ayuntamiento mientras que Karamatsu atendía un turno de medio tiempo como asistente de enfermería en el pequeño hospital del pueblo. En resumen, se las apañaban bien, no les faltaba comida en la mesa y ciertamente para ellos era lo más cercano a sentirse libres y felices; su relación, algo deteriorada por los sucesos de la invasión, resurgió mas fuerte que nunca, después de todo ahora solo se tenían el uno al otro y Choromatsu no deseaba que fuera de otra forma. Nada podría irles mal, al menos eso era lo que siempre pensaban al levantarse cada día.

—De verdad que debes dejar de leer tanto. —Karamatsu le paso una pequeña taza de café. —¿Algo interesante?

—Nada que merezca ser contado. —Karamatsu lo miro con algo de melancolía, sabia la razón por lo cual Choromatsu se desvivía tratando de recolectar información sobre Alemania. Ambos los extrañaban aun y cuando el menor se negara a admitirlo.

—A veces… —Comenzó el mayor sentándose a su lado. —A veces me gustaría saber si está bien ¿Sabes? Si aún sigue con vida, donde se encontrará ahora, muchas preguntas de las cuales tengo miedo de conocer la respuesta.

—Lo único que mencionan los periódicos es que varios regimientos alemanes fueron aprendidos, muchos otros asesinados, pero nunca salen a relucir nombres, ningún dato especifico. —Ambos suspiraron, casi al mismo tiempo. —Bueno, no es como si importe ¿Verdad?

—No… Ya no importa. —Karamatsu le sonrió mientras ambos comenzaban a preparase para las labores del día.

El trabajo en el ayuntamiento no era el mejor, tampoco es que le pagaran una millonada, pero al menos lo mantenía ocupado la mayor parte del día y lo hacía sentir útil. El papeleo era constante, muchas personas que querían hacer trámites, recuperar cosas que perdieron durante la llegada de los alemanes, entre otras cosas. Había días en los que Choromatsu corría, hablando en el sentido literal de la palabra, de un lado a otro consiguiendo firmas, sellos, llenando actas y formas. Aquella mañana, sin embargo, parecía inusualmente tranquila, solo había atendido a una o dos personas que se habían acercado pidiendo información. Una silueta entro por la pesada puerta de madera plantándose en la cara de Choromatsu, su cuerpo cubierto por una negra gabardina y un pañuelo que le cubría casi más de la mitad del rostro, Choromatsu no podía verlo bien pues el ala del sombrero que portaba hacia sombra sobre sus ojos.

—¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? —Se veía demasiado sospechoso, sobre todo por todo lo que llevaba encima. —¿Señor…?

—Estoy buscando a alguien. —La voz le salía contenida, por el pañuelo, pero Choromatsu podría jurar que ese tono le era tan familiar. —Tal vez tú puedas ayudarme…

—Si está en el libro de registro, sí. De lo contrario me temo que no podremos hacer mucho. —Choromatsu saco de uno de los gabinetes de la repisa a su espalda un pesado y grueso libro de pasta dura, en el se llevaban a cabo todos y cada uno de los registros de las personas que regresaron de los campos de concentración de Alemania o de soldados que habían sido tomados como rehenes. —¿Cómo es la persona? ¿Algún nombre o referencia?

—Sigue teniendo los ojos más hermosos del mundo… —Choromatsu lo miro interrogante. —Un verde tan intenso que ningún virgen bosque de Alemania podría compararse con ese color.

—¿Cómo…? —Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más el otro siguió hablando.

—Porque lo estoy viendo justo ahora. —El hombre se quitó el sombrero y el pañuelo dejando a la vista aquel par de exóticos ojos escarlatas que Choromatsu tanto había añorado volver a mirar. —Te dije que volveríamos a encontrarnos…

—O-Osomatsu… —Las emociones le bullían descontroladas en el cuerpo, tantas cosas que quería hacer, tantas cosas que quería decir, pero lo único que atino a hacer fue abrir y cerrar la boca con la sorpresa aun pintada en el rostro. —¡Tienes que irte! ¡Ahora! ¿Tienes idea de lo que te harán si descubren que estas aquí? Te entregara a los soldados norteamericanos.

—Lo sé, Choromatsu. —Lo tomo del rostro para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, las piernas del menor temblaron con ese simple toque. —Ichimatsu y yo lo sabemos muy bien.

—¿Ichimatsu? —¿Acaso esos dos habían perdido la cabeza? Choromatsu obligo al mayor a ponerse de nuevo aquel disfraz improvisado mientras salía corriendo hacia su hogar, Karamatsu estaba solo en casa y no quería ni pensar… No, no iba a pensarlo siquiera.

—¡Choromatsu! Tranquilo, tranquilo. —Osomatsu apenas y le seguía el paso, hacía un calor del demonio y su atuendo no era precisamente fresco. —¿Por qué no los dejamos solos? Deja que tengan su tan ansiado reencuentro romántico y mejor disfrutemos del nuestro.

—Definitivamente has perdido la cabeza. —El menor paso de él olímpicamente mientras corría más rápido, pero antes de poder poner la llave en la cerradura de la puerta principal ciertos sonidos provenientes del interior de la vivienda hizo que se quedara petrificado en su lugar.

— _¡Ahh! ¡I-Ichimatsu…! ¡Je t'aime! ¡Mgh!_

 _—_ _Karamatsu… Ich liebe dich… —_ Osomatsu le puso una mano en su hombro derecho mientras reía con picardía. Su escarlata mirada lo decía todo.

—No digas que no te lo advertí. —Choromatsu camino de manera mecánica hasta poder sentarse debajo del frondoso árbol que flanqueaba la entrada a la granja. Aun no podía creerlo.

—Creí que habías muerto… —Lo miro tratando de que las emociones no se desbordaran por sus ojos. Osomatsu se sentó a su lado rodeándole la cintura con su brazo obligando al menor a recargar su cabeza en su hombro —Todo este tiempo… Todo este tiempo creí que habías muerto.

—Nada podría sepárame de ti, Choromatsu. —Tomo su rostro, inclinándolo solo lo suficiente para robarle un suave beso, había soñado tanto con volver a probar esos labios. —Ni siquiera la muerte.

—Es una lástima que ya no tenga el piano conmigo. —La partitura que Osomatsu le había regalado se encontraba guardada celosamente en su baúl de objetos más preciados. —Me hubiera encantado escucharte tocarla ahora que ya esta finalizada.

—Me alegra saber que aun la conservas. —Sonrió juntando ambas frentes, frotando sus narices en una caricia juguetona. —Ya tendremos tiempo suficiente para conseguir un piano. Ichimatsu aún me debe dinero por traerlo hasta acá para ver a tu hermano.

—Te amo, Osomatsu… —Lo beso para después volverse a recargar en su hombro admirando el lento pasar de las nubes sobre el azulado cielo.

—Dilo de nuevo…— Osomatsu lo pego más a su cuerpo, como queriéndolo abarcar por completo.

—No abuses. —La risa del mayor, su compañía, todo, lo había extrañado absolutamente todo.

 _Libres… ¿Libres? Si, ahora si podía decir que se sentía libre…_


End file.
